


Saturday the 14th

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Dawn of the Ed(die), Final Denbrough, M/M, Night of the Living Trashmouth, Nightmare on Neibolt Street, Texas Chainsaw Mike-ssacre, The Bevadook, The Silence of the Ben, camp gay horror, camp goddamn fancy, paranormal stantivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: The losers are returning to Camp Sapphire Lagoon, this time as counselors. Except there’s someone else there too, and he’s not interested in arts and crafts.Look, it’s a Slasher AU okay? Ala Friday the 13th (but with some twists)





	1. Sleepaway Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Homophobic slurs, other slurs. Underage drinking and pot. People dying. Pretty much all the warnings, okay?  
> The M rating is for sex, not excessive gore or anything (though there will be some gore).

**Eddie**

“Richie get fuck off me!” Eddie protested as his boyfriend picked him up, spinning him around in lopsided circles. 

To his surprise, Richie listened, kissing him quickly before putting him down. Eddie folded his arms, glaring at Richie. “What?” Richie asked, feigning innocence. “I’m just excited! It’s summer! And we’re alone! In the woods!” 

“We’re not alone. We’re counselors.” Bill said, appearing from the car. “We’re going to be surrounded by kids.” Bill’s stutter had gotten much better, it only came out when he was extremely nervous or anxious. 

Richie made a dismissive noise, waving his hand. “Not for another 10 days. It’s just us for now.” 

“We’re here to get the camp ready, not to fuck around.” Stan said, shoving a bag into Richie’s arms. 

“I’m only here fuck around.” Richie said, winking at Eddie, who gave a long suffering sigh. 

“Just grab your bags and let’s pick out a cabin before the others come.” Stan said, throwing his duffel bag over his back. The four of them have driven up together, with Mike, Bev and Ben coming later. They made up seven of the fourteen counselors at Camp Sapphire Lagoon and would be meeting the other seven today.  

The losers had spent 4 weeks of their summers here for the nearly a decade and were all excited for their first year as counselors. They would be spending their last summer before college here, together. It had been Ben’s idea and everyone else had agreed- spend the first part of the summer making money and the second part spending it. 

“Someone’s testy without his boyfriend.” Richie teased, bumping into Stan.

Stan turned and glared at him, the tips of his ears turning red. “Mike isn’t my boyfriend, you know that.”

Richie hummed in agreement. “Yes, but I don’t know why. You like him, he clearly likes you. Just fuck each other already.” He thrust into Stan to accent his point. 

Stan was about to reply when Eddie hit Richie. “Just leave them alone. Not everyone has someone who declares their love drunk at 2am.” 

Richie grinned down at Eddie, kissing his cheek. “You’re right, you’re so lucky you have me.”

“That’s what I tell myself all the time.” Eddie replied sarcastically but he was smiling as he turned to help Bill with their bags. 

The group started out, surveying the camp as they walked. “It’s weird being here when it’s so quiet.” Bill commented as they passed the mess hall. 

“It’s nice. No one screaming about bears, no one trying to push someone’s mattress in the water or waking up with all their clothes thrown in the forest. I like it.” Eddie said, looking around at the clean, quiet camp and remembering the years they had spent here. It had taken a lot of convincing for many weeks for his mom to send him here the first year- ‘Eddie, the germs! What if you fall and break something? What if you drink lake water?’- but eventually she had relented. He loved this camp like a second home, especially with all the other losers close by. 

“All of those examples happened to Richie.” Stan said. “Maybe it’s just loud when he’s around.”

“Loud and proud Stan my man.” Richie said, throwing an arm around him and Eddie. “We’re all staying in the same cabin until the kiddos arrive, right?”

“As long as you and Eddie promise to have sex somewhere else.” Stan looked at them accusingly. “I don’t need to hear that.” 

Eddie flushed and Richie laughed. “I can’t help it if Eddie’s loud! It’s a comment on how good I am.” He winked at Stan. 

“Beep beep Richie!” Both Eddie and Bill cried out, which only make him laugh more. 

The four arrived at the cabins and looked around. “Preference?” Stan asked, gesturing to the six identical cabins.

“Eddie and had sex in those two last year.” Richie said, point at the far two. “Fond memories.” 

“So not those two.” Stan said, walking to the closest cabin. It was unlocked and the door swung open. 

“Do you think Mr. Anderson is already here?” Bill asked. Mr. Anderson owned the camp and always showed up early to help with training and getting the camp ready. All the kids loved him, he was warm and friendly and always willing to listen to their issues and complaints.

“Must be.” Richie said, walking in. “Ahh, still smells like sweat and regret.” He said, throwing his bag on one of the top bunks.

“That’s you.” Stan quipped, picking a bunk far from Richie. “This place just smells like mold.” 

Eddie picked the bottom bunk under Richie. “Oh, already eager to get under me Eds?” RIchie asked, kissing Eddie’s cheek.

“Not when you’re like this.” Eddie mumbled, letting himself lean into Richie. Everyone knew that Eddie didn’t mind Richie’s stupid jokes, none of them did, but they needed to act like it if they didn’t want to be subjected to even more of them. 

Bill picked a bunk closer to Stan and looked around. The cabin had a few lonely light bulbs that barely illuminated the area. There were ten bunk beds, all probably older than the losers. Eddie loved it. He pulled out his bed sheets, carefully making his bed while Richie rattled the beds, claiming to test how loud they were.

“Should we find out who else is here?” Bill asked after everyone had unpacked and they nodded. 

As they walked outside Richie pulled out his phone, checking for text messages. “I always forget how shitty the service is out here, in backwater USA.”

“The only place it works is near the welcome sign, remember?” Stan told him.

“How could I forget? I spent most of camp there one year.” Richie said, looking down at Eddie and kissing his hair. There was a summer, a few years ago, when Eddie’s mom refused to let him come to camp, insisting he was too frail and she couldn’t bear to be without him. It was before they had been dating and Richie had walked the half mile everyday to call Eddie, rain or shine. Amazingly, it had still taken them nearly six months after that to finally get together. 

The group walked around, talking about camp memories as they went. Nearly everywhere held a variety of memories- of Eddie getting the fastest time on an obstacle course, of Stan winning capture the flag, Bill’s first kiss when they were ten and all of the trees Richie fell out of trying to scare the others. 

They ran into a few of the other adults who would be supervising them- Dolores and Tom a husband and wife team that ran the kitchen, Mark, the nurse, and Sarah the groundskeeper-  but no other counselors.

“We weren’t that early, where do you think everyone is?” Stan asked as they rounded the medical cabin.

Eddie looked around, also surprised, and saw someone watching them in the woods, standing partially behind a tree. The stillness of the person made his blood run cold. It  didn’t move even though it must have known that Eddie saw it. 

“Guys?” He started but everyone else kept walking. He glanced again and the figure had disappeared. Eddie decided he had imagined it and hurried to catch up with everyone.

“Let’s go to the mess hall. We can play cards.” Bill suggested and they nodded. They were supposed to be there later that day anyway, to hear Mr. Anderson’s announcements. 

They walked into the dark mess hall, the only light was coming in through the dirty windows. “It’s creepy in here.” Eddie said, looking down the dark arena. The kitchen was at one end, a big open window that allowed people to grab food.

“Aw Spaghetti, don’t fret, I’ll keep you safe.” Richie said, putting an arm around his waist. 

“I’m fine.” Eddie protested but he leaned into his boyfriend, letting him steer Eddie towards the light switches, which were in the kitchen. 

As they passed through the door Eddie again felt like he was being watched. Richie flipped the light switch and nothing happened. “What the fuck? Cheap ass camp.” Richie said, flipping the switches on and off.

“Let’s just go back outside.” Eddie said, looking around. 

“Nah, I’ll just go flip the switches downstairs.” Richie said, starting to walk to the door that lead to the basement. 

Eddie hurried to follow him when someone whispered ‘hey fucker!’ in his ear. Eddie squeaked, jumping into the air. 

He turned and saw some of his least favorite people, Henry Bowers and his stooges, standing between them and the door. Richie appeared back by his side, grabbing Eddie’s hand. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Richie growled. 

Henry smirked at him. “We’re counselors too shithead.” Henry jerked his head at his croonies, Vic, Belch, Patrick and Peter. 

“This summer just got a lot worse.” Richie said, glaring at them. When they were younger Henry and his gang had picked on all of the losers, Eddie especially. It had dropped off as they had gotten older, largely because the boys hit 18 and could be tried as adults. They had grown up some and weren’t bullies anymore but were still assholes. The group had graduated before them and worked random jobs around Derry, including, apparently, as camp counselors.

Henry grinned at them. “Don’t worry fellas, we don’t want any trouble. We’re just here to teach kids to throw tomahawks and weave baskets.” He leaned in and pinched Eddie’s cheek. “Just like you. We’ll even go flip the light switch so you kids can have some light. Just to show how nice we are.” 

Eddie wrenched back, resisting the urge to hide behind Richie. Even if these guys weren’t bullies anymore Eddie didn’t like them. He had too many memories of swirlies and having rocks thrown at him. “Just stay the fuck away from us.” Richie said forcefully before leading Eddie back to Stan and Bill. Henry and his gang disappeared briefly then the lights came on. When they came back they sat at a table far away from them, which Eddie was grateful for.

“Why are they here?” Eddie asked, watching them unhappily. “This summer just got so much worse.”

Richie moved a little closer to Eddie. “Don’t worry, we can ignore them.” Stan and Bill nodded. 

The door opened and they all turned. Two girls walked in, talking quietly. Eddie groaned, he recognized one of the girls. “How is this getting worse?” 

Richie squinted. “What? Why?” Even with his thick glasses Richie’s vision was pretty shitty. He had contacts but he hated wearing them. Eddie always worried that one day he’d break his glasses and be virtually blind. Richie told him that he’d just have to be his seeing eye Eddie if that happened. 

“It’s Greta.” Stan said flatly, watching the two girls sit at another table. Greta was someone else that had helped make their high school years suck. She loved to pick on the losers, though she preferred rumors and teasing to any physical form of torture. Her favorite target had always been Bev, who dealt with rumors about who she did and didn’t sleep with all through high school. 

“I forgot she came to camp here too.” Bill said, watching the girl that was with her. “Who’s the other girl?”

“Audra.” Stan said, turning away from the girls. “She came a few years ago, I had to canoe with her. She was nice enough. Though, if she’s friends with Greta maybe she changed.” 

Bill was still watching them. “Audra doesn’t look very happy though. Maybe she doesn’t like Greta and just got stuck with her.”

Richie grinned at him. “Yea Bill? Why don’t you go ask her?”

Bill flushed slightly, finally looking away from the girls. “Shut up.” He said without any real heat. 

“Bev is going to be pissed that Greta is here.” Stan said. “We’ll have to keep them apart.”

“We can’t, it looks like they’re the only girl counselors, with Bev.” Eddie said. The camp had always had more boy camper than girls, though this ratio surprised him a bit. He had expected a few more girl counselors. 

“Shouldn’t the others be here by now?” Stan asked, eyes on the door. 

“Missing your boo?” Richie asked, making kissing noises, and Stan glared at at him.

“No, I’m worried about our friends. What if something happened and they’re trying to call us?” 

Stan sounded stressed out enough that Bill squeezed his arm briefly. “I’m sure they’re fine. If they don’t come by dinner we’ll go check for calls.” 

Stan nodded, not really pacificed but willing to accept the answer.

 

**Mike**

“Mikey, are you finally going to confess your love? We’ve only got a couple months until we all leave for college.” Bev asked from the front seat. She had twisted around to look at Mike.

“We’re all going to the same college.” He said, in lieu of answering her actual question.

“Not the poooinnttt.” She sang. “Come on, a romantic row on the lake? Can you imagine a better scenario? It’d be so romantic.” 

“Don’t need your help Bev.” He probably actually did need her help but didn’t want it. He and Stan would happen when t was supposed to happen, he wasn’t worried. 

“Sure buddy.” She said with a raised eyebrow but she turned around, letting the matter drop. “How much longer?” She asked Ben, who was driving and focused on the road.

“Not too long, about half an hour.” 

“Excellent. I’m so excited to mold some young minds.” Bev said, rubbing her hands together. “Everyone is coming out of the camp bi if it’s the last thing I do.” 

Ben laughed, “Isn’t the point that sexuality isn’t a choice?”

“Yes,” She acknowledged. “But I can still put the  _ thought  _ in lots of impressionable minds. It’ll be great.” 

Mike tuned out and looked out the window as Bev explained her plans to Ben. Ben was always willing to nod along and agree as his girlfriend explained her ideas, usually adding a few realistic details to her crazy plans. He was lucky that Richie wasn’t there, he would only add fuel to the fire. 

Mike saw a few signs for their destination- Camp Sapphire Lagoon. He remembered Eddie complaining about the name their first year. ‘It's not even a lagoon! It’s a goddamned lake! They just wanted to sound fancy!’ Since then all of them had affectionately called it camp goddamn fancy, which Eddie pretended to hate but probably secretly loved. 

As Mike thought about the campers and what he’d be teaching (basic survival techniques, starting a fire, which plants to avoid) he was abruptly flung sideways into the passenger door as the car jerked to the side. “Shit!” He yelled, grabbing the seat as they rolled to a stop.

“Are you both okay?” Ben asked, looking at Bev and Mike.

Mike nodded and Bev said, “I’m fine. What the hell happened?”

They all got out of the car to check, seeing a rear flat tire. “Well fuck.” Mike said, looking at it. The tire looked like it had popped, there was no way they were getting anywhere on it. “Do you have a spare?” 

Ben shook his head. “No, Richie used it to make a tire swing last summer.” 

Mike sighed. Of course he did. “Should we call for a tow?” 

As the group debated what to do a car stopped in front of them, the passenger window rolling down. “Hey kids, need a ride?” A familiar voice called out. 

Mike looked and saw Mr. Anderson. He looked at Bev and Ben, who both nodded. “Sure, that’d be great.” He said. Ben popped the trunk and they grabbed their bags.

“We’ll call for a tow from the camp office.” Mr. Anderson said as they got in. “Unfortunate circumstance but at least you’re close to camp.”

Bev nodded from the front seat. “We’re lucky you came.”

Mr. Anderson nodded and started driving again. “I’m running late, forgot something for the cat sitter. I was supposed to be there before everyone else but,” He gave a small shrug. “Didn’t work out that way. C’est la vie!” 

The group drove in relative silence, all of them liked Mr. Anderson but they didn’t know him very well. He asked a few basic questions about their senior year and college plans but the conversation died after that. When they got to camp, Mr Anderson ushered them straight to the mess hall first. “We’ll just do some quick housekeeping things then you kids will be free for the evening.” He said, following the trio. 

Mike saw their friends as he entered, Richie eagerly waving to them. They quickly caught the friends up on why they were late and Richie pointed out the other counselors. 

“Great.” Bev said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Henry and his friends. 

“Hello everyone!” Mr. Anderson was saying from the middle of the room. “Thank you for agreeing to come back as our counselors! Your assignments are posted near the door, though, you’re welcome to stay where you want until the children arrive. Just no hanky panky.”

Richie laughed at that one and stage whispered to Eddie, “I’ll hanky your panky.” 

Eddie just shook his head. “That doesn’t make sense and it sounds disgusting.” He whispered back, turning his attention to Mr. Anderson, who was still talking. 

“Now, we’re going to go over some rules. No swimming alone. The water looks calm but it’s dangerous. No breaking into the mess hall for food…”

Mike zoned out as he kept talking, watching Stan from the corner of his eye. Stan had recently gotten his summer haircut, which made his hair even curlier than normal and barely brushed his ears. He was already slightly sunburnt, which didn’t indicate much, Stan burned from only minutes in the sun. Mike thought it was cute, the slight redness on his high cheekbones and the tips of his ears. Honestly, Mike thought most things about Stan were cute. It was part of his utter infatuation with his dry witted friend. Stan was sitting up straight, trying to ignore Richie, who kept leaning over to whisper things to him.

“Shut up!” Stan finally hissed him and, catching Mike’s eye, rolled his. Mike smiled back at him, his stomach doing a flip. 

Stan’s annoyance only made Richie switch targets, not moving to bug Eddie, who didn’t mind nearly as much. Richie took Eddie’s hand, playing with his fingers as Eddie smiled at him. Mike loved watching them, they completed each other so well. Richie relaxed Eddie, and Eddie focused Richie. It had taken them years to get together but now they were inseparable. 

“And finally,” Mr. Anderson was finally wrapping up, “I know this year is the 20th anniversary of those heinous crimes but please, don’t discuss it around the campers. None of them are old enough to remember it so let’s leave it that way. Enjoy your evening! I’ll see you back here for breakfast tomorrow and we’ll go over the plans for the day.” 

Eddie’s head whipped to the group. “Heinous crimes?!” He asked, his voice rising as panic filled it. “What the hell is he talking about?” 

“Ah no one told the little fag about the murders?” Henry and his friends had appeared at their table, smiling devilishly. 

Eddie paled but mustered a glare. “Fuck off Bowers, no one wants you here.” 

Henry let out a little laugh. “The lap dog is standing up for himself. Adorable. I know you’re all bark and no bite.” He turned to the rest of the group. “You kids probably never heard about the murders but I’m happy to fill you in. Twenty years ago, a bunch of counselors came to camp early to set up- just like us.” Henry said with a maniacal grin.  “Their bodies were found chopped up a week later, no survivors. Well,” He paused to snigger. “Parts of their bodies were found. They never found who did it, though they thought it was the mom of some retarded kid that everyone made fun of. The camp shut down for years after that. No one wanted to send their kids to the murder camp. But Mr. Anderson decided to open it up again after the ten year anniversary passed. Tempting fucking fate if you ask me.”

“We didn’t.” Bev spat. 

“And none of that is true.” Bill said, glancing at Eddie, who was clearly trying not to panic. 

Henry looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “You know more about this Stammer? No, you fucking don’t. Go to the office if you don’t believe me, they had all the newspapers in the filing cabinet. Some sick memento.” He turned to his posse, jerking his head. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

Once they were out of earshot Bev spoke, “That fuck, calling us kids? He’s only a couple years older.” 

Ben looked at them, looking a little worried. “Do you think that’s true? What he said?”

“No, it’s Henry Bowers. He’d say anything to scare us.” Mike said and Ben nodded, looking slightly reassured. 

“Then what crimes was Mr. Anderson talking about?” Eddie asked, obviously still scared. 

“Some kid probably drowned in his canoe. We’ll ask one of the other adults tomorrow.” Richie said, throwing his arm around Eddie and dropping a kiss on his hair. “Don’t worry about it.” Eddie visibly relaxed under Richie’s arm and nodded. 

Richie turned to the group. “Come on losers, let’s let the latecomers drop their shit off and then start breaking all those rules that Mr. Anderson went over.” 


	2. Silent Night Deadly Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither noticed the figure in the forest that was watching them. It was carrying a long, jagged knife, one that might be used to slice open pigs or other farm animals but the figure wasn’t intending to use it on that type of animal, not this week.

Stan sighed, shaking his head slightly. He was watching Bev and Richie as they drunkenly tried to remember old camp songs that they would soon be teaching the new campers. They had spent at least ten minutes trying to remember the next part, each time getting further and further away from the real line. 

Everyone else was in varying levels of intoxication. After dinner, Richie had insisted that they start the week out right and no one argued. They were away from their parents, high school graduates and, mostly importantly, together. It felt like their lives were just beginning. The warning from Mr. Anderson was the last thing in anyone’s mind, especially once Richie brought out everclear. 

“You remember it, don’t you?” Mike asked, sliding next to Stan. They were seated around a campfire that Ben and Mike had expertly made. Bill had tried to help but had ended up breathing too hard on the small flame and, after a dramatic sigh, was regulated to kindling duty. 

“What?” Stan asked, he had been too busy judging his friends to notice Mike walking over. He sat close to Stan, their legs touching as Stan turned to him. 

Mike nodded at their friends. “You remember the next line of their song. I was watching you, you have your ‘my friends are idiots, this is so easy’ look on your face.” 

“I had no such look.”

Mike laughed and nodded. “You did. Don’t worry, it’s pretty much your normal expression by now. At least when you’re looking at Richie.” Mike smiled at him and Stan’s heart rate increased. From a smile. He felt like a lovesick idiot, which, admittedly, was exactly what he was. 

“Alright, fine. Maybe it is.” Mike smiled again at his confession. “And yes, I do remember the next line. We’ve spent years singing it, how can they not?”

“What is it?”

Stan sang quietly, so only Mike could hear. “With an ax, dear Henry, dear Henry, dear Henry, With an ax, dear Henry, an ax.” He looked at his friends. “They keep saying it’s a knife. Cutting straw with a knife? Come on.” He scoffed. 

“You’ve got a great voice, you should lead morning songs instead of Richie.”

Stan was grateful it was dark out so Mike couldn’t see that blush that danced across his cheeks. “No, Richie has raw enthusiasm on his side. Kids love that. Plus, I only sing for the birds.” He paused. “And you.” 

Stan wasn't sure but he thought he saw a faint blush appear on Mike’s cheeks. He convinced himself it was the fire and Mike looked away before Stan could be sure. It looked like he was watching something in the forest. He looked long enough that Stan asked, “Did you see someone?”

“No.” Mike turned back to him, shaking his head. “I thought I saw someone standing in the forest but they’re gone. Or weren’t there at all.” 

“Do you think Henry is watching us?” Stan asked quietly, glancing at Eddie. He and Ben were busy watching their significant others, trying to keep them from falling in the fire, and didn’t notice their hushed conversation. The two  were laughing at something Bev had said, leaning against each other. 

Mike shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. They had a different build than Henry.” Mike kept glancing into the forest, distracted. 

Mike seemed worried so Stan put a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. “It was probably Belch or something then. Don’t worry, we’ll stick together. Those assholes just want to freak us out.” 

Mike looked at him, nodding gratefully. “You’re right. I’m just on edge. Having the tire blow out earlier freaked me out.”

Stan gave him arm a small squeeze. “You’re safe now.”

Mike looked at Stan, his voice dropped a little. “I feel safe with you.” 

Stan blushed furiously, trying to think of how to respond, when two more people stumbled onto their bonfire. Stan glared at the intruders and saw that it was Greta and Audra. Greta looked unhappy to be there and Audra smiled softly, immediately focused on Bill. 

“H-hi!” Bill jumped up, walking over to the newcomers.

“Bill invited her earlier.” Eddie whispered, he had wandered over to them, sitting next to Stan. He was watching Bill talk to Audra while Greta crossed her arms, looking annoyed. Bill was pointing to everyone, introducing them, an arm on Audra’s back. 

“Our boy moves fast.” Mike said appreciatively.  Stan nodded. He hadn’t seen Bill this into a girl, well, ever. The two had talked after dinner, much to Greta’s displeasure. 

But Greta is trying to ruin it.” Eddie pointed as Greta leaned over and whispered in Audra’s ear. Audra looked at her, shaking her head slightly. “That bitch.” Eddie added, eyes narrowing. They watched as Greta tried to take Audra’s arm. 

“I’ll fix this.” Eddie said, standing and walking over to Richie and Bev, talking quietly to them. They both nodded and went over to Greta, offering her a beer and dragging her with them to continue their sing along. Eddie returned, smiling. “There’s my good deed for the week.” He said. Stan saw Bill give them a grateful smile before turning his attention back to Audra, who sat down next to him. 

Greta drank the beer, still looking unhappy. Richie and Bev couldn’t convince her to sing with them but both kept her between, not letting her interrupt Audra and Bill. Eventually She stomped off, leaving leaving Audra with the losers. The group merged back into one, all wanting to know more about Audra.

“Why are you back as a counselor?” Bill asked slowly, one of his tricks to prevent a stutter. Stan knew he was nervous but Audra didn’t seem to notice. In fact, she seemed taken with Bill, smiling at him and putting a hand on his shoulder when he said something funny. 

Audra shrugged, her shoulder length brown hair bobbing against her shoulders. “I thought it would be fun. And it’ll help me pay for acting lessons.”

“You want to be an actor?” Bill asked. Stan held back a laugh, Bill was so obviously infatuated, staring at her with a dumbstruck expression. 

She nodded then scrunched her nose. “It’s dumb, I know but I love it.”

“You’re pretty enough.” Bill added and then turned red as she giggled. 

“Thanks, I hope so. I’m skipping college for it.” 

“Skipping college? What do your parents think about that?” He asked.

Stan saw something flash across her face, brief and unhappy, before she answered. “Oh, they don’t mind.” She fluttered her lashes at him. “Would you get me a drink?” Bill stumbled over himself to get one for her while Richie asked her what her intentions with dear Billiam were. 

A few hours later Stan was tired. Ben and Bev had disappeared a while ago, Bev giggling and leaning against Ben, and he didn’t want to watch Bill flirt any more. 

“I’m going to turn in.” He said standing and waving to everyone. 

“Us too.” Richie said, looking down at Eddie, who was half asleep on his shoulder. 

Mike stood too, nodding in agreement. “Bye Bill, Audra, nice to meet you.” They both gave the group half waves before turning back to each other.

As they started to walk Mike quietly told them, “I thought Bill may want some alone time.” 

Stan threw a look back. “We might have another person in our cabin tomorrow morning.” The two were cuddled on a log together, heads bent close. 

“Hell yea Bill! Get it!” Richie yelled pumping his arm.

Eddie hit his shoulder. “Beep beep Richie.” 

Richie shrugged, “Hey if Bill’s going to woo her she needs to get used to the rest of us.”

“You’re the only one that takes getting used to.” Stan joked. Richie blew him a kiss and he rolled his eyes. They continued walking. Stan was enjoying the cool night air, a pleasant break from how hot the day had been. 

He looked at Mike, planning to comment on the weather shift but he wasn’t paying attention. He kept glancing behind him. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel like we’re being followed.” He whispered, still looking back.

Stan almost joked that Mike was being overly suspicious but instead he followed Mike’s eyes, not seeing anything except branches and trees. But as he kept looking he thought he caught a glimpse of something, someone, standing behind a tree. A large, lumbering figure wearing a white mask. He thought he saw the glint of something in his hand. 

Stan rubbed his eyes and when he looked again the figure was gone. Mike was getting to him, he decided. There was no way something that large disappeared that quickly. 

“I’m probably just being paranoid.” Mike said, looking up at Stan. They were nearly to the cabin and Stan sighed in relief.  The cool breeze that had been comforting a minute ago now felt foreboding, like death’s cool hand on his neck. 

“Probably.” 

Mike must have noticed his discomfort because he slipped his hand into Stan’s, a casual gesture that made his heartbeat accelerate. “You’re safe, remember?” 

Stan smiled at him. “If someone was following us they’d go after Richie first anyway.” Stan said, looking back at his friend, who was now giving a nearly sleeping Eddie a piggyback ride and signing off key love songs. 

Mike laughed, “You’re probably right.” They finally reached the cabin and Mike paused, looking up at the sky. “I love being out here, it’s so quiet.”

Stan nodded, appreciating the silence that surrounded them. “You’re right, it’s nice.” Just then Richie and Eddie caught up to them, Richie singing ‘Stan and Mike sitting in a tree’ as he went into the cabin. Stan took his hand back from Mike’s, suddenly embarrassed. 

Stan turned to yell at him but Richie had already disappeared. He could still hear Richie, talking to Eddie as they got ready for bed.

“And then there was Richie, always ready to ruin the quiet.” Stan said, shaking his head.

Mike didn’t seem to care. He was still looking up at the sky. He finally looked at Stan, “Are you birdwatching tomorrow?”

Stan nodded. He had set an alarm for 5am, planning to go for a few hours before everyone else was awake. 

“Can I come?” Stan must have looked surprised because Mike continued. “You just, you talk about it all the time and I’ve always wanted to come but usually it’s not realistic, to meet you that early. And now I can. But I don’t have to if you want-”

“No!” Stan interrupted him, a little forcefully. “No, I want you to come.” He smiled at Mike, who gave him a relieved smile back and nodded.

“Good, okay. Wake me up when you’re leaving.”

They exchanged shy smiles and Stan was about to say something when they heard a loud crash followed by ‘Damnit Richie!’ Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’d better go in and see what he broke now.” 

 

**Bev**

“Ben where are we going?” Bev asked, giggling. Ben had insisted on leaving the bonfire, telling Bev he had a surprise for her. 

“It’s just a little further.” He said, smiling back at her. “It’ll be worth it.”

She nodded, her buzz had worn off and she was left with a happy warm feeling. She was excited for this summer, to spend it with her boyfriend and best friends. Then she would get to leave for New York with all of them. Life felt pretty perfect for Beverly Marsh. 

Ben finally stopped and pointed. They were on the beach and he had laid out a small blanket with some wine for them. “It’s our anniversary.” He explained to her shocked expression.

She pursed her lips, “Isn’t that in December?” 

He flushed. “Not that anniversary. A, a different one.” 

She grinned, realizing what he meant. Grabbing both of his hands she pulled him close, kissing him hard. “That anniversary. When I took your v-card.” She grinned, laying her head against his chest. 

“That’s not how I would say it but, yes.” He pulled her close, his hands on her hips. Being in Ben’s arms always made her feel safe, protected. Not many things in Bev’s life had worked out how she expected, including Ben. She never thought someone like him, someone kind and loving, would fall for her. But he had and she, in turn, had fallen for him, hard. She couldn’t imagine life without him.

“Well Mr. Hanscom, what exactly was your intention for tonight?” She asked, moving to sit on the basket. She could see his blush deepen in the moonlight.

“I just wanted a night with you. I know we’ll be with our friends all summer- and I’m happy for it- but I wanted some time with you first.” He moved to sit by her, pouring each of them wine into a solo cup. 

She leaned against him, head on his shoulder. “You big romantic.” She said, accepting the cup. She looked out at the lake, feeling relaxed and happy. “I love this camp.”

She felt his nod. “Me too. There’s so many memories here.” He paused. “Do you think Henry was telling the truth?” 

“You’re still thinking about that?” She asked and he didn’t respond. “No, of course he wasn’t. It’s Henry, he doesn’t know shit. “ She could tell Ben didn’t believe her. “Sweetie, do you really think that they would reopen the camp if that was true? I mean, no one would send their kids here. There’s no way your mom would have let you come here if that had happened.” Bev tried to say it in an assured way, so he wouldn’t argue.

He finally nodded, “Okay, you’re right, you’re right. It was just, he seemed so sure.”

“That’s because he’s an asshole who likes to scare people.” She turned to Ben, kissing him and pushing him onto the blanket. “I can think of something much better for you to think about.” She said, wiggling her eyebrows and straddling him. 

His hands went to her hips and he smiled up at her. “You’re right, this is a definite improvement.”

She laughed, leaning down to kiss him. “Damn straight.” 

The two spent the next few hours kissing and talking about the future. Neither noticed the figure in the forest that was watching them. It was carrying a long, jagged knife, one that might be used to slice open pigs or other farm animals but the figure wasn’t intending to use it on that type of animal, not this week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The murders start in the next chapter.  
> Be prepared. 
> 
> If, for some reason, you missed out on that camp classic [here's](http://www.songsforteaching.com/folk/theresaholeinthebucket.php) the rest of the song


	3. I know what you did last summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s like…” He stopped, knowing how ridiculous he sounded.
> 
> “Like it sees us.” Stan finished and Mike nodded. “We’ve got to tell the others!”

Mike

Mike woke up to a hand gently shaking his shoulder. “Mike? Do you still want to come with me?” Mike opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he tried to wake up. He saw that Stan was standing over him, already dressed in jeans and a polo, binoculars around his neck. 

“Yea, I do.” He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He threw off the covers, watching as Stan turned bright red. Mike had slept in his boxers because of the heat and lack of working fans in their cabin- Mr. Anderson had promised to fix them this week. The open room had gotten cold at night and he had pulled on the covers, not wanting to get up and put on pajamas.  He turned to tug on some pants and a shirt.

“Okay ready.” He said, turning back to Stan, who was staring at the ground. Mike smiled to himself, secretly pleased with Stan’s reaction. He decided that all those years of throwing hay bales was worth it just for this moment.

They left the cabin wordlessly, everyone else was still sleeping. Eddie was curled into Richie, who was sprawled over their bunk. Bev and Ben were spooning, cuddled close together. Bill was on his stomach, snoring into his pillow. Mike smiled at all of them, they didn’t get to sleep in the same room often anymore and it always felt special when they did. 

“Lead the way.” Mike said once they were outside. 

Stan nodded. “Will you be warm enough?” 

Mike looked down, he was wearing jeans and a white henley. Stan was wearing a thick, bulky sweatshirt that looked at least a size too big. The air was still cool but he could tell it would warm up soon. He thought Stan was overdressed but he looked adorable in his sweatshirt, especially since his normally well maintained curls were eschew. Mike smiled.  “I’ll be fine.”

They started walked, Mike listened as Stan told him about all the local birds in the area, including the rare ones he was hoping to see.  They finally reached the spot that Stan had scouted out and sat, leaning against a log. They were at the top of a small hill that overlooked the lake. The sun was just starting to rise and Mike was thinking about how romantic this could be. Except that Stan was all business. He pulled his book out then frowned.

“I only have one pair of binoculars.” He said, apologizing. “We’ll have to share.”

Mike nodded. “Not an issue. I’m just the tag along.” He leaned back, watching as Stan adjusted the binoculars, looking through them for his birds. They were close enough that Mike could grab his hand, like he had last night. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to do that, Stan just seemed so worried and Mike wanted to comfort him. But he didn’t think that it had worked, Stan had just seemed to tense up once Mike touched him. 

It was one of the hardest things about Stan. He kept so much bottled up that he was hard to read. Mike had thought that Stan hated him for the first few months they were friends, because he never spoke to Mike. Then Eddie had said that Stan was worried Mike wouldn’t like him so he was avoiding Mike. He had finally asked Stan to hang out one on one and that was the real start to their friendship. And Mike’s more than friendship feelings for him. 

That was several years ago, several years of harboring a secret crush on one of his best friends. At times he wished he was more like Richie, that he could just belt his feelings out in front of everyone. But he wasn’t, Mike was too reserved for that. 

“Here.” Stan said, jarring him from his thoughts. “You can see a red winged blackbird.” He handed Mike the binoculars and pointed. 

Mike raised them to his eyes, looking where Stan pointed. “Do you see it?” Stan ask eagerly. “You can tell it’s a male, the females are brown. But the males are black with that brilliant red spot on their wings.”

“I don’t see it.” Mike said. He was trying, but he wasn’t very good at finding the birds. Stan always seemed able to zero in on them, he instinctively knew where to look. On the rare times Mike had tried the bird usually flew away before he found it. 

“Here.” He felt Stan’s fingers under his chin, moving his head slightly. “Now?” Stan’s voice was low and his fingers stayed on his skin. Mike was sure that Stan could feel his heart thumping wildly. 

He swallowed, trying to focus. Finally, he saw the bird, stark against the green leaves. “He’s beautiful.” Mike said, watching it. 

“He is.” Stan agreed, his voice nearly next to Mike’s ear.

Mike lowered the binoculars and looked at Stan. He was staring at Mike, smiling slightly. His fingers were still on Mike’s skin and they curled, wrapping around his chin. 

The only thing Mike could think was ‘Finally’. They were finally going to kiss, after dancing around each other for years. Finally going to acknowledge what they felt. 

As Mike started to lean in a loud noise startled him. They jumped apart, both looking down. It had come from near the lake. “What the hell?” Mike asked, squinting in the direction of the noise.

“Use the binoculars.” Stan reminded him. 

The noise continued and, as Mike peered into the binoculars, he realized what it was. “Oh fuck.” He said quietly. He could see Belch, standing on the edge of the dock, wearing a frantic expression. It looked like his leg was hurt, he was leaning to avoid putting weight on it. As he watched another figure, dressed all in black and wearing a white mask, strolled onto the dock. Belch looked at it in terror, screaming his head off. They were too far to hear the words but Mike guess it was cries for help. Belh looked terrified, something Mike had never seen. He was pale as he tried to scramble backwards, finding that he was at the edge. 

“What? What?” Stan asked.

Mike scrambled to his feet, still looking. “Someone is about to attack Blech. Or, they already did and now they’re finishing the job.” 

He felt Stan next to him, his long fingers wrapped around Mike’s wrist. “What? No! That’s insane!” 

He wordlessly handed Stan the binoculars, trying to process what he had seen. The figure was advancing on Belch. It had been carrying something that Mike guessed was a machete. He couldn’t tell for sure but he thought it was dripping with blood. 

“Oh fuck, you’re right!” Stan looked at Mike. “We have to help him!” 

“How?” Mike pointed down. “We’re way too far up to do anything.”

“But we can’t just let him die!” Stan said, his voice panicked. 

“I don’t know what to do!” He said helplessly. Stan was looking at him, waiting for Mike to think of something but nothing came. They were almost half a mile away, even if they ran down there now they couldn’t get there in time to help. Or, if by some miracle they did get there in time, Mike didn’t know what they could do against someone holding a knife. All of this felt too surreal anyway, his brain couldn’t process that this was happening, that someone was actually trying to kill Belch. 

Mike grabbed the binoculars, looking again, trying desperately to think of what to do. But it appeared that the time for action had passed. Both figures were gone, he could see a ripples in the water, like someone had fallen- or was pushed- in. “They’re gone.” He said quietly.

Stan grabbed the binoculars again and looked. “How? They can’t just disappear!” He said, still looking. Then he paled. 

“What?” Mike asked.

“The figure, it’s…” Stan handed him the binoculars, pointing. Mike raised them to his eyes and saw what Stan was pointing at. The figure was facing them. Mike could finally see it clearly, it seemed to be a taller person and they were wearing a clown mask, complete with tufts of red hair around the ears. 

Mike suppressed a shudder. “It’s like…” He stopped, knowing how ridiculous he sounded.

“Like it sees us.” Stan finished and Mike nodded. “We’ve got to tell the others!” 

 

**Eddie**

Eddie was sleeping in Richie’s arms, nearly on top of him in the small bunk bed. The pair was used to sleeping like this, since Richie often slept in Eddie’s bed back home. Eddie was used to Richie’s sprawling figure taking up most of the space, he usually ended up curled on top of him. Richie occasionally called him a koala, which Eddie hated but couldn’t really argue with. 

Eddie felt safe and comfortable in Richie’s long arms. At least, until Stan and Mike burst in, screaming for all of them to wake up. 

“Fuck off.” Eddie replied. His brain was hazy with sleep and he was chasing a dream that had disappeared. 

Unfortunately Richie had woken up abruptly, sitting up in the small bed and hitting his forehead against the top bunk. “Ahhh fuck fuck fuck.” Richie said, holding his head. “Fuck that hurt.”

Now Eddie sat up too, moving Richie’s hand to look at his head. “You’ll be okay.” He told Richie, moving to lightly kiss the spot. “Maybe a bruise but that’s it.”

“A sexy bruise?” Richie asked him and Eddie nodded

“A very sexy bruise.” Eddie said, kissing Richie’s cheek before looking at their friends, who were waking everyone else up. “What do you want? It’s not time to get up yet.” 

Stan looked at him, flustered. Stan was rarely flustered and it threw Eddie for a loop. Something had to be very wrong to rattle him. Eddie looked around, seeing that all the other losers were waking up, everyone was there. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing his friends. Things always felt more manageable when they were together. Whatever was worrying Stan, they could handle it, as long as they were together. 

“Belch is dead.” Mike said plainly, moving to stand next to Stan.

“Good.” Richie replied, standing and stretching. “You woke us up to celebrate?”

“Someone is dead Richie, try to take this seriously.” Stan said.

“Wait, how do you know?” Ben asked, moving next to Richie. Eddie moved to his other side, still trying to figure out what was happening. He could tell that something had scared their friends but Belch couldn’t be dead. It was impossible. 

“We were birdwatching-” Mike started. 

“About time you two went on a date.” Richie interrupted and Bev nodded. 

Stan rounded on him. “Richie! Shut up! We’re in danger!” His tone was panicked and Richie swallowed, seeming to finally understand that Stan was serious. He nodded and Mike continued, filling them in on what they saw with Stan occasionally adding a detail. 

They finished, looking at the group. “So, we need to leave.” Mike said, like it was obvious.

The other five looked at each other, all seeming to think the same thing. Bill spoke first, “Are you sure?” He asked cautiously. 

Mike looked at him like he had grown another head. “Are we sure? Someone just died in front of our eyes! Yea, we’re sure.”

“But it’s Belch, Henry and the others could just be playing a prank on him- or you. You said the killer seemed to see you, right?” Bev asked softly. 

Mike and Stan exchanged a look of disbelief. “You think we made it up?”

“No!” Ben said. “No but maybe, you saw something different?”

“What exactly would that fucking ‘else’ be?” Stan asked, crossing his arms and glaring at his friends. Ben shrank back slightly, he was rarely confrontational and an angry Stan was nothing to be tangled with. 

Bill stepped in, raising a hand. “Look, let’s go to breakfast. If Belch is there, we’re good.” Eddie nodded eagerly. Bill’s plan sounded like a good idea, a safe middle option. 

“And when he’s not?” Stan asked.

“We throw a fucking parade.” Richie said. The group nodded and Eddie glanced at Stan and Mike. Stan was pissed, standing with his arms crossed and jaw set. Mike looked shocked that they didn’t believe him. Eddie faltered. Their story seemed ridiculous but Mike wasn’t the type to lie about something like this. It wasn’t in his nature to joke about something like this. 

Eddie started to walk over to them when Richie grabbed his hand. “Come on Eds, I want to get there before Bowers takes all the good cereal.” Eddie nodded and let himself be pulled away with Richie. 

 

**Bev**

“See? He’s not fucking here!” Stan said as they sat down with their food, pointing at the Bowers table. 

“Yea but none of them seem concerned.” Ben countered. “Wouldn’t they be worried if he was missing?” Bev swung to look at the group, seeing that Henry was telling the group a loud story that involved many gross hand gestures. The others were laughing. They didn’t look like a group whose friend was missing. 

“No! Because they’re dumbasses!” Stan whisper yelled at all of them. “Why don’t you believe us?” Mike put a hand on Stan’s shoulder, trying to calm him down and Bev watched as Stan turned to him and they had a wordless conversation. 

“Let’s ask them, after breakfast.” Ben suggested.

“You just want to fucking walk over to them and ask where Belch is? ‘Hiya guys! We wanted to invite Belch to tea? Is he free at 2?’” Richie asked, putting on a terrible British accent. 

Stan opened his mouth, probably to tell Richie to shut the fuck up, when Greta appeared at their table. “Hi losers.” She said, looked annoyed that she had to speak to them.

“Greta! Darling!” Richie said, turning to her and grinning. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?” 

She rolled her eyes and looked at Bill, ignoring the others. “Where’s Audra? Did you kick her out after you two fucked?” 

Bill turned a deep shade of red. “I- we- d-d-d-d-” He got stuck and flushed more, embarrassed by her words and his extreme stutter. Everyone waited for him to calm down, Greta examining her nails from boredom. Bill took a breath and spoke very slowly. “We didn’t sleep together.”

“Then where the hell is she?” Great asked, sweeping around the hall. “She never came back to our cabin.”

Stan and Mike exchanged quick looks as Bill continued speaking. “She left around 1, said she was going to go to sleep.” 

“Whatever.” Greta flipped her hair. “Tell her I’ll be in the craft hall all day.” 

She left and as soon as she was out of earshot Stan hissed. “Do you think that’s us imagining something too?”

“She could have just picked the wrong cabin and overslept.” Bev said. “You’re worrying too much.”

“Someone died and someone else is missing! I think I’m worrying the perfect amount!” Stan hissed back. Mike put a hand on his arm, silently asking him to calm down. Bev watched the gesture with a small smile. 

Richie looked at all of them and laughed. “Stan, you’re acting like we’re in some shitty 70’s horror movie. You know, the ones some crazy killer shows up and starts killing everyone for no fucking reason. Can he magically teleport too?” He asked, grinning. Bev frowned, she could tell that Richie was just getting started. He was trying to ease the tension, to make a joke about how ridiculous all of this was but she knew it wasn’t working. Ben looked anxious. Stan looked mad and everyone else was looking away, uncomfortable. 

“If that’s what this is then we’re all fucked, the killer always goes after the immoral kids, the ones who drink and have sex.” He threw an arm around Eddie. “Shit, Eds and I will be the first to go- we fuck all the damn time! Nothing I enjoy more than burying my dick in his sweet ass to start the day.” Richie finished, planting a wet kiss on Eddie’s cheek. 

“Beep Beep Richie!” Ben, Eddie and Bill exclaimed, which only served to egg him on.

“Well in this scenario that Stan clearly believes, we’re going to die first, is all I’m saying. That, plus the pot and drinking? I’m fucked.” He looked at Stan, throwing his hands up in mock celebration. “Good thing you and Mike haven’t banged! Your virginal body will make it through all of this whole thing a-okay!” 

Bev looked at Stan, who had turned a peculiar shade of red. 

“Shut the fuck up Richie! This is serious you fucking dumbass!” Stan said, picking up his tray and leaving. 

“Just saying, maybe rethink the next  _ birding  _ session!” Richie called after him, laughing at his own joke. 

“Richie. Do us all a favor and just stop.” Mike said sternly, his eyes narrowed and voice tense, before he went after Stan. 

Bev was surprised, Mike never got mad. That was the closest they had come to seeing him lose his calm since someone tried to take an upskirt photo of her and even then he had just punched the guy and walked away. 

Richie was unconcerned. He turned back, seeing that no one else was laughing. “Guys! They’re pulling our legs. Calm the hell down. A masked person who disappeared- with Belch? No fucking way.” No one replied and Richie just sighed, muttering something about everyone needing to fucking relax and turning to his cereal. 

But now, Bill looked worried too. Throughout breakfast he kept glancing at the door, growing more concerned until they all split up, each going to their assignments for the day. He didn’t say anything but Bev could tell that he was thinking about Audra, and where she could be. 

Bev was assigned to cleaning the cabins with Mike and Eddie. They grabbed the cleaning supplies and walked to the first cabin. “Mike,” Eddie asked as they started sweeping and dusting. Mike turned and looked at him. He and Stan had disappeared until it was time to start their jobs for the day. Both still seemed tense and unhappy but no one wanted to ask about it.  “Were you serious? You and Stan?”

Mike, who was normally composed, looked pissed. “Do you think I’d lie about that?” He asked, an edge in his voice. “That Stan would?” 

Eddie shook his head rapidly, looking at Bev for help but she didn’t know what to say either.  “No! No, of course not. But, you have to admit- it sounds crazy.” Eddie said like he was hoping that Mike would laugh and admit that yes, it was a joke, they were just trying to pull one over on their friends. 

But he didn’t. Instead Mike just shook his head slowly. “We told you what you saw. If you don’t believe us I can’t make you.”

“Why didn’t you leave then?” Bev asked, looking at him. “If you saw someone being murdered?” 

Mike sighed. “Can’t leave you fools here to die. We’re not leaving without you.” 

Eddie looked at Bev again, wringing the rag in his hand. “If Belch doesn’t show up for breakfast tomorrow I want to leave.” Bev could tell that he wanted to leave now but didn’t want to look like the weak one. 

She walked over and put an arm around him. “Me too.” He relaxed and looked up at her, smiling. 

“Assuming we’re all still alive tomorrow.” Mike said, turning back to the windows. He wouldn’t say anything more about it and Bev couldn’t think of anything else to talk about so they cleaned in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts. 

 

**Eddie**

When Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand after dinner, pulling him away from the group he was resistant. Both Belch and Audra were still missing and Bill was clearly concerned, he had actually asked Henry where Belch was and had gotten a firm ‘fuck off’ from Henry. Then, he had asked Mr. Anderson where Audra and Belch were and had gotten some half answer about how they’d show up later. It seemed that, until the campers came, people weren’t too worried about where the counselors were. 

Eddie was trying not to worry. Richie had been joking that Belch and Audra had just run off together to elope but one look at Stan’s face told him that he didn’t find it funny. His friends had all agreed to leave in the morning, which made him feel slightly better, though he was still nervous about staying here another night. 

“Richie, should we really be alone now?” Eddie asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

“Everyone would get mad if I did this in front of them.” Richie responded, starting to kiss and suck on his neck. Eddie felt himself relaxing under Richie’s loving touch. 

“Ricchhie, someone could find us.” He whined, looking around. It was still light out and anyone who walked by could hear them. They were off the path but not so far away that Eddie couldn’t see cabins and the mess hall. 

Richie pressed against Eddie and he felt himself growing hard because, damn him, Eddie loved Richie. And as his hands pushed under Eddie’s shirt he started to forgot about the stress of the day and the mystery of the disappearing teens. The idea that someone was trying to kill them seemed so stupid, they were 18 year olds at a summer camp. Who would want to hurt them?

“Do you want me to stop?” Richie asked, pulling back and looking at Eddie. 

Eddie knew he only needed to nod and Richie would back off and they could go back to their friends. He knew Richie would understand and respect whatever he wanted. 

But he didn’t want to stop. He shook his head and Richie grinned, kissing Eddie deeply as he undid the tie on Eddie’s shorts. 

“Fucking love these shorts Eds, barely cover your ass and your thighs are so damn sexy.” Richie told him as he pushed them down, letting them pool at Eddie’s feet. Eddie hissed as his ass rubbed against the bark and Richie’s hands moved to be a barrier, squeezing his cheeks as he did so.

“Richie, please,” Eddie asked breathlessly. 

“Anything you want babe. Just say that word.” 

“Your mouth.  _ Please _ .” 

Richie kissed him once more before getting on his knees. “Thought you’d never ask.” He said, taking Eddie in his mouth in one practiced motion.

Eddie moaned, louder than he intended, as his hands found Richie’s hair. Richie knew exactly what he liked, his mouth moved easily over Eddie, just enough pressure to make him want more. Richie knew how to tease him until Eddie was begging.

His eyes closed left himself get lost in the sensation, consumed with lust and Richie. He tried to keep himself from being too loud, which Richie seemed determined to make impossible, especially as he hollowed his cheeks, taking in all of Eddie. 

Eddie was biting his lip to hold back another low moan when he heard something. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. Richie hadn’t noticed and kept bobbing his head. “Richie, I heard someone.” Eddie whispered.

Richie removed his mouth with a wet pop and looked up at Eddie. “I’m surprised you heard anything over your porn star noises.” 

Eddie hit his shoulder. “Be serious! Listen!” 

Richie sat back on his heels, his hand lazily stroking Eddie as he cocked his head. “Eds, I don’t hear any-” Richie was interrupted by a shrill scream. He scrambled up and Eddie quickly pulled his shorts and underwear back up. Richie pulled Eddie behind the tree and covered him with his body, eyes glancing around them.

Eddie squirmed under him. “What are you doing?” He whispered.

“Protecting you.” Richie said, still looking around. 

Eddie was about to argue that he didn’t need protection when another scream ripped through the forest. Eddie felt Richie tense as he heard someone approaching. He turned around, feeling the stupid, desperate need to see what was happening. 

He had to clamp a hand over his mouth. Peter, another Bowers minion, was running through the forest. He was pale and bleeding, a jagged arrow sticking out of his shoulder. He looked like he had been running for a long time, his shirt was soaked with sweat and Eddie could hear his panting from their spot over ten feet away. 

He glance up at Richie but he was staring at Peter, the color drained from his face. Eddie was debating about going to help him as another figured stalked onto the scene. 

Eddie gasped- his hand muffled the noise. It was a tall, bulky figure in a stained jumpsuit, wearing a creepy retro clown mask. He had a bow strapped to his back but Eddie’s eyes were drawn to the machete in his right hand. It was stained red with what Eddie assumed was blood.

“Go the fuck away man! What the fuck did I do to you?” Peter yelled, breaking Eddie out of his shock. He had turned to yell at the figure but tripped, lodging the arrow deeper into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and tried to crawl away as the figure continued to advance. 

When no response came,Peter switched to begging. “Really man, what do you want? I’ve got like, 50$, you want more? Just give me some time. I can get you more.”

Peter kept rambling as the man reached him. Eddie looked away as the machete swung up but it didn’t stop the sound from reaching his ears- a whoosh through the air followed by a sick squelch as it hit flesh and bone. Peter didn’t even have a chance to cry out as his head was separated from his body. Eddie heard the dull thud as it hit the ground. 

He looked again and immediately regretted it. Eddie’s stomach heaved as he saw a thick trail of blood covering the ground. Peter’s head had rolled towards them, his mouth open in a silent scream. The figure had bent over to pick up the body, throwing it easily over his shoulder, blood dripping onto his back. 

Eddie watched as the man took  step towards them, leaning down to pick up the head. Eddie pulled Richie behind the tree, praying desperately that they hadn’t been seen. 

But as they moved Richie’s foot shifted and a branch cracked under it, echoing in the silent forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I write a sequel to this the killer is totally going into space.


	4. My bloody valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan was less sure than Mike that they would actually find Audra. It was getting dark and she’d been missing nearly a day. Secretly, he thought that things didn’t look good for her.

**Bev**

Bev flopped on the top bunk, tired from the day. “What are we going to do tonight?” She asked, flipping over to look at her friends.

“Leave.” Stan deadpanned, sitting on a bed and wrapping his arms around himself. He’d been like this all day. Ben had been cleaning the canoes with him and said that he worked in silence, refusing to talk. 

“We need to find Audra first.” Bill said. He had brought it up and lunch and dinner, and seemed to be getting annoyed that no one else was concerned.

“How?” Ben asked, crawling on the bed next to Bev. He leaned against the wall and she moved to lean into him, instantly comfortable as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Retrace her steps! Look around the camp! Anything!” Bill said, throwing his hands up. “I’m not leaving without her.” 

Ben sighed. “Bill, we’re not detectives. How are we supposed to find her?” 

“That doesn’t mean we do nothing.” He said, rounding on him. “What if Bev was missing?” 

Bill must have hit a nerve because she felt Ben stiffened. Ben had been largely unconcerned about Audra disappearing, he told Bev she probably just decided that she could earn more working at DQ and left. Bev didn’t disagree, though she could see how worried Bill was. “That’s different, you barely know Audra.” 

“Fuck this. Fuck you guys.” Bill grabbed a flashlight, though it wasn’t dark yet. “I’m going to look for her, even if none of you will help.” He started to storm towards the door. 

Mike stood, “Wait.” Bill paused, looking back at him with rage. “I’ll help.” Some of the anger melted out of Bill’s face. 

“Mike!” Stan admonished, also standing.

Mike looked at him. “Bill won’t leave without her. I’ll do anything that gets us out of this damn place faster. And none of us should be alone.” He said plainly. Stan looked at him, then Bev, looking desperate. She understood Stan not wanting Mike to go, especially since he was convinced there was a murderer afoot. But one look at Mike’s face told her that he was going with Bill. 

So she shrugged, unable to help, and Stan groaned, grabbing his coat. “Fine, I’m coming too.” He also grabbed an ax from the corner, making Bill raise his eyebrows. “We need a weapon! I’m not a dumbass.”

Mike walked over, taking the ax. “I’ll carry it. I’m not sure you can swing it.” 

If anyone else had said it Stan would be pissed but because it was Mike, he just let him take it. Mike swung the ax on his shoulder and ran a quick hand down Stan’s arm, trying to reassure him.

Stan gave him a quick smile then looked at Bev. “You’ll wait here for dumb and dumber? Then we can fucking leave.”

Bev nodded. “We’ll be here.”

Stan gave her one more quick nod then followed Bill and Mike out, all of them silent. 

Bev spun around so she was facing Ben, sitting on his lap. “Whatever will we do to pass the time?” She asked, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands covered hers. “Aren’t you worried?” He asked, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

She bent down and kissed him lightly. “No,” She replied honestly. “I think they’re overreacting. I’ll leave if everyone else wants to but I think we’re safe. Now-” She leaned back, pulling off her shirt. “Do you want to spend our rare alone time worrying or doing something else?” She crossed her arms under her breasts, watching Ben. 

His eyes darkened and his hands reached out for her breasts, kneading them gently. “Something else.” He replied. 

“Oh good. Me too.” She said, smiling as she leaned down to kiss him. 

 

**Stan**

“Where should we start?” Mike asked. Stan was trying not to watch Mike’s forearms flex as he walked, the ax swung over his shoulder. This wasn’t the time for hormones, he reminded himself. They were in danger, thinking about Mike’s muscles wasn’t going to help. 

He was glad that Mike hadn’t dismissed what they had seen. Even without seeing the actual death Stan knew they needed to leave. Someone had killed Belch and Stan didn’t want to be next. But he couldn’t leave without the others. He needed to know that they were safe, even if he was annoyed with all of them. He and Mike had discussed it, both agreeing that they left together or not at all. Stan hoped he didn’t regret the decision. 

“Let’s start with the campfire and then retrace her steps.” Bill said. Stan and Mike nodded and followed. 

“So Bill, you really like this girl.” Mike asked as they walked. 

Bill nodded. “I think so. I think she likes me too. We talked until nearly 2am about just random stuff. It was nice.”

“She’s cute.” Stan said. “She seemed to like you.” 

Bill smiled at them. “I think so.” They reached the campfire, now just ashes and a few burned cans. “But now she’s missing. And I think you guys are right, something is wrong here.”

“Finally.” Stan said, a little frustrated that it took his girlfriend missing for Bill to believe them.  

Bill must have picked up on his tone because he turned and looked at Stan, putting his hands out. “I’m sorry, it was just, I mean, it was a crazy story. You have to know that.”

Stan just shrugged in response. He wasn’t someone who exaggerated. He felt like they owed him the benefit of the doubt. 

Bill tried to say something more and Mike put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find her. And then we’ll leave.” He said it with such confidence that Bill perked up, just a little, and Stan nodded, agreeing to the ‘leaving’ portion. 

Stan was less sure than Mike that they would actually find Audra. It was getting dark and she’d been missing nearly a day. Secretly, he thought that things didn’t look good for her. 

They finally reached Audra’s cabin. There was no sign of her. Nothing to indicate that she had been pulled away. “Are we going in?” Stan asked reluctantly. He didn’t want to be in any of these buildings, it was impossible to know where the killer was lurking. 

Bill nodded. “Hopefully Greta isn’t here.” 

The group entered and Mike tried to turn on the light but nothing happened. “Stupid fucking camp.” Stan said as Bill turned on the flashlight. 

The set up was the same as theirs, beds lining the walls with a narrow walkway in the center. Stan could tell where Greta was set up. A bright pink sheer curtain covered one bed, decorated with fairy lights. He rolled his eyes as he looked around.

“Guys-” He started, noticing something odd. 

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as something jumped out at them. 

**Ben**

“Ben, Ben,  _ YES _ .” Bev was screaming on top of Ben, riding him while he held her hips. He loved how Bev looked like this, red hair thrown back, her sweaty hands on his chest. He moved with her, groaning as she thrust into him. He was close, especially as Bev bent back, her hands cupping her breasts.

“Bev, you’re gorgeous.” He told her, staring up at her. She smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss him messily. Ben closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation and how Bev felt on him, moving against him perfectly. Both were moaning loudly into the other’s mouth. 

Loudly enough that neither noticed when someone slipped into the cabin. Ben was so focused on Bev, her hair, how she smelled, how in love he was, that he didn’t notice anything was amiss until Bev screamed. 

At first he thought it was a climax scream but he realized quickly it wasn’t, especially when she stopped moving and made another warbling noise.

 “Bev, Bev what’s wrong?” He asked, his eyes flying open. She had pulled back and let out a wet gurgle as she tried to scream again. Ben suddenly noticed that his hands were wet and he pulled them to his face, seeing that they were covered in red. 

“Bev?” He asked, “Bev?!?” She fell into him, eerily still. He quickly scrambled out from under her. “Bev?” He grabbed her, shaking her. 

Nothing. 

He tried to take her pulse, to check if she was breathing.

Nothing.  

Her eyes stared up at him and part of Ben knew then but the rest of him wouldn’t accept it. 

“No! Bev!” He cried, finally noticing the large wounds in her back. He tried to cover them with his hands. “Bev! Just- I’ll help you! Just hold one!” He whipped his head around, trying to find something to staunch the bleeding. 

That was when he saw a slight figure watching him, dressed in overalls and a weird clown mask. He was about to tell them to do something, to get help, when he saw the bloody butcher’s in their left hand.

“No, no, no.” He cried. “Why Bev?” He asked desperately. “Why her?” The figure shrugged and started advancing towards him.

Ben gave Bev, the love of his life, the most alive person he had ever met, one last glance before scrambling down. He grabbed what clothes he could and bolted out the door, not sparing a thought for the fact that he was naked. 

He saw the figure striding behind him, seemingly unconcerned about keeping up. So Ben did the only thing he could think to do. Ben ran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  Sorry? Someone had to die first.   
> *hides*


	5. You're Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t think. He just wanted this to be over, to be safe and with his friends. But that felt impossible, it felt like he’d never be safe again.

**Ben**

Ben ran. He ran and ran, not looking back until he had reached the main office. His bare feet were throbbing but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t see anyone else along the way, no one that he could call to for help, no one to aid him. 

He yanked the door open and slid inside, panting heavily. Looking around he quickly pushed a filing cabinet in front of the door then slumped to the ground, shaking. 

“No, no, no,” He wailed into his hands, trying to stay quiet. The reality of what had happened hit him as he looked at his quaking hands, which were covered in Bev’s blood. 

Bev was dead. He tried to say it out loud and couldn’t, a sob ripped through his throat instead. It was too surreal to believe. 

Then another, somehow worse thought, came to him. What if she was still alive- what if he had left her there, to die alone? He tried to remember if she had been breathing but all he could remember about the scene was the copious amount of blood and the person in the mask, standing there, watching his reactions. He shuddered, remembering the chill he felt when he realized that they weren’t there to help, that, in fact, it was quite the opposite. 

He pushed those thoughts away, not letting himself think about the maybes and what-ifs. It wouldn’t help. Instead he yanked on the clothes he had grabbed. No underwear but a shirt and shorts. And no shoes. 

He stood, trying to think of what to do. He was alone in the small office. He looked around and saw a phone. Running to it he picked it up and dialed 911, only to be met with silence. Not even a dial tone. 

“No. Fuck, no.” He said, staring at it, trying to convince it to work. Someone must have cut the line. With that realization, his legs felt like jelly and he sank into the cushioned chair. He knew that he needed to find the others but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He told his legs to stand and they refused, still shaking under him. 

His eyes swept the office, landing back on the filing cabinet. He decided to do what he did best, research. Henry said there would be answers in here and right now that was what he needed, some reason for what had happened. 

 

**Stan**

Stan screamed, grabbing Mike’s arm as someone jumped out at them wearing the same clown mask they had seen this morning. He tried to pull Mike with him, wanting to run, to flee, but Mike stood his ground. Stan was terrified, he didn’t want to be here but he couldn’t leave Mike, who looked pissed and ready for a fight. 

Mike raised the ax, ready to swing, and they heard a loud “The fuck man!” from behind the mask.

Mike lowered the ax and looked at Stan and Bill, clearly skeptical. “Who is it?” He asked, keeping a tight grip on the handle. 

The person pulled their mask off and looked at them. “You guys are fucking jacked up.” Henry said, looking pissed. 

Stan let out a breath. It was just Henry, an idiot wearing a mask, not the murderer. Then he got mad. “You fucking idiot. We watched your friend die and now you’re wandering around in the mask? You’re lucky Mike didn’t chop your arm off!” Stan was nearly screaming and he didn’t care, he couldn’t believe that Henry was dumb enough to walk around in that mask. He felt Mike’s arm wrap around him and Stan realized he was shaking- from fear or anger he wasn’t sure. 

Then Henry surprised him. Stan expected an off the cuff remark or for him to call them fags but instead he looked worried, his eyes trained on Stan. “Who?”

“Peter! We told you this morning! And, if I recall you called up ‘fucking dumbasses’” Stan said, throwing his hands up and looking at Mike and Bill. They looked as surprised as him.

“Yea, he’s just missing. He’s not dead.” Henry said. “Belch went to look for him.”

“He’s probably fucking dead too. You should leave!” Stan yelled as he turned to his friends. “We should leave!” He implored them, again. 

“Not without Audra!” Bill protested.

Stan swept the room with his arm, finally saying what he had intended to minutes ago. “None of her stuff is here Bill! She probably left! Like we should!” 

Bill looked around and saw that Stan was right. Greta’s pink luggage took over a fair amount of the space but there was nothing to indicate someone else was there. No other luggage, not another made bed. Nothing. 

“What if she’s in another cabin?” Bill said stubbornly.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. He was done with this. “Bill, Greta said she stayed here. Now her shit is gone.” He said it slowly, as if Bill was a child. “I want to leave, like Audra probably did.”

“And I want to look!” Bill yelled back, his eyes bright. He was as mad as Stan, he could see that Bill’s eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched. And suddenly Stan was done. 

Wordlessly, Stan turned on his heel and walked to the door.

“Stan!” Mike called. “Wait!”

Stan looked over his shoulder. “I’m getting the keys and leaving in fifteen minutes. Come or don’t but I’m not fucking staying. I’m not waiting around to get murdered.” 

He left and wasn’t followed. It hurt, that Mike stayed with Bill instead of coming with him but he didn’t let himself care. He was leaving, everyone else be damned. 

 

**Eddie**

Eddie was out of breath. Even with being in track the last few years this was hard, running through the forest, avoiding branches and holes. And he had Richie, the human equivalent of a sandbag, clutching his hand. Eddie was not about to let go but he did wish Richie had quit smoking like he constantly promised he would. 

They had been running for what felt like hours but had probably been under ten minutes. Eddie had looked back once and saw that they were still being followed. Their pursuer was slowed down by the body they were carrying but was still coming for them.

Eddie turned sharply, finally near the cabins. He wanted to talk to Richie, to tell him he loved him, just...in case. But he needed the breath. 

Eddie chanced a look at Richie, he looked miserable. He was pale and sweaty. Eddie worried he might vomit from the physical activity. 

Then Eddie hit something solid and fell back, landing on his ass. “Fuck!” He said, scrambling back up and looking around, ready to run again.

But he only saw Stan, looking pissed. “What the hell you two?” He asked, scrutinizing them. 

“We- we- we-” Eddie was trying to speak but couldn’t, panic running through his veins as he looked around, trying to see if the murderer was still coming. 

“Murderer!” Richie croaked out, his hand on Stan’s shoulder. “Close!” 

Stan’s eyes widened. “What the fuck are we doing? Let’s get inside!” Stan grabbed their hands and pulled them inside the cabin, pushing a chair under both doors and closing the curtains.

Eddie sat on one of the bed, wishing desperately he had his inhaler. He didn’t need it. He knew that. But it was a comfort that he desperately missed right now. The cool, medicated puffs would calm him down. 

He kept seeing Peter’s lifeless eyes whenever he blinked, staring at him. Belch was far from his favorite person but now he was dead, he’d never laugh again, never make fart noises again. Because he had been gunned down, practically hunted. Eddie’s stomach clenched and he thought he was going to throw up.  _ No, not now _ , he thought desperately, willing his dinner to stay down. 

He looked at Richie and Stan, trying to focus on anything besides Peter’s eyes. Stan was holding Richie up, his hands on Richie’s shoulders. Eddie couldn’t hear them but he knew Stan was reassuring Richie. Richie’s eyes were wide and panicked and he was still panting loudly. He was terrified too. His hands were over Stan’s and sweat dripped off him. 

“Can we leave now? Please?” Stan said, looking at them.

Eddie nodded and Richie said, “I’m so sorry Stan. Let’s get the fuck out.” He looked around the room, finally realizing where he was. “Where are the others?”

Stan looked too. “Bev and Ben were supposed to wait here. Mike and Bill are in another cabin.”

Eddie glanced at the bunks, not seeing their friends. But he did see something else. Quickly climbing on the bottom rung of the ladder he looked at a top bunk and paled again, his hand flying to his mouth. 

“Eds?” Richie was by his side instantly, hands on his hips. “Eds, baby, what?”

“Blood.” He said quietly. The whole mattress was soaked with it. It was still wet and Eddie couldn’t stop staring. It was so much blood. There was no way someone lost so much blood and walked away. Eddie knew that.

Richie stood on the bottom bunk and looked too. He made the mistake of putting his hands on it and instantly drew back, looking at them in horror as he used his elbows to stay up. 

“Oh, fuck. Fuck that’s- fuck.”

He wiped his hands on his pants before turning to Eddie, who was still frozen. “Eds, baby. Come on.” 

But Eddie couldn’t. He felt rooted to the spot, staring at the blood soaked mattress. Richie had to gently pick him up and lead him back to Stan. 

“Stan,” Eddie looked from him to Richie. “They’re dead aren't they?” His bottom lip quivered. “Our friends, they’re-”

“No.” Richie shook his head violently. “No they’re not. We’ll find them. It’s going to be okay.” He gathered Eddie into his arms, wrapping him in a way that normally made Eddie feel safe and comforted. But now, he just felt cold, numb. 

“Right Stan?” Richie asked, looking at Stan. “We’ll find them.”

“Yea Richie, yea, we’ll find them.” Eddie heard him moving around, assuming he was looking for the keys. Eddie couldn’t turn his head to look, it felt like it was taking all his energy to stand. 

“Babe?” Richie’s voice was quiet, just for Eddie and Eddie realized he had been talking for a few minutes.

Eddie looked up at him and Richie kissed him quickly before saying, “We should change. Can you do that?” 

Eddie nodded and Richie pulled back, leaving him to numbly change out of his sweat soaked clothes. Stan found the keys and waited by the door. 

Eddie had started packing his stuff when Stan shook his head. “Fuck your stuff! Let’s leave!” 

His tone startled Eddie and he turned, dropping the shirt he had been folding. “Oh, okay.” He said, letting Richie lead him over to Stan.

“What now?” Richie asked, keeping Eddie close. Eddie leaned against him, unable to pay attention as the two talked. Eddie couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t think. He just wanted this to be over, to be safe and with his friends. But that felt impossible, it felt like he’d never be safe again. 


	6. Texas Chainsaw Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glanced at Eddie. “I’ll protect him.” It wasn’t even a question. Richie would protect Eddie with his life.

**Mike**

Mike watched Stan stalk off, wanting desperately to follow him but not allowing himself. He inherently knew that Stan would be okay on his own but that Bill probably wouldn’t. Stan knew that something was wrong but Bill still seemed unsure, still not quite willing to believe that this was actually happening.

Henry was still there, surprise etched on his face. Mike thought that he might be closer to believing him than Bill was. “Belch is really dead?” He asked.

Mike looked at him. He had never seen Henry look so deflated. All the fight and pomp had gone out of him.

“Yes.” Mike told him. He didn’t have time to comfort Henry, he had his own friends to worry about. “He’s dead and you need to leave. Now. Find your friends and go.” Mike said sternly before turning to Bill. “I’ll look with you for ten more minutes then I’m finding Stan and leaving.” He wasn’t going to die in the woods like some dumbass, even if he had to drag Bill kicking and screaming.

Bill gave a curt nod. “Let’s check the other cabins.”

Mike followed him, looking at Henry, who was still clutching the clown mask. Mike hoped he would snap out of it but wasn’t sure and didn’t really care.

They went into another cabin, this one looked unoccupied but Mike waited for Bill to look around.

A second and third cabin, same deal.

Mike turned to him as they left the third cabin. “We need to leave Bill.” Mike let the desperation come through in his voice, wanting Bill to know, to understand.

Bill looked around once more, like he may have missed something. “Let’s check the office.” Mike opened his mouth to protest but Bill kept talking. “ _Please_ , then we can leave.”

“Fine.” Mike nodded, following him to the office. They didn’t talk. Mike was starting to get annoyed with Bill. He cared more about this girl than he did his friends, something Mike never expected to have happen. He was leading Mike all around the camp to look for someone they barely knew, while their friends could be in danger. It was a fool’s errand and Mike was beginning to wonder if he was the fool.

They got to the office and tried the door, finding it blocked. Bill turned to Mike, who called out, “Anyone in there?” He didn’t think the murderer would block themself in.

“Oh thank fuck.” They heard, followed by some scraping. The door opened and Ben was there, looking like death warmed over.

“Ben?” Mike asked as Ben launched himself into Mike’s arms, sobbing quietly.

“It’s Bev.” Mike heard, muffled by his shoulder. “She’s- she’s-”

 

**Richie**

Richie looked down at Eddie with worry. It seemed like he was sleepwalking, barely paying attention as he and Stan discussed a plan. They looked around the cabin, trying to find anything they could use as a weapon. Richie grabbed another baseball bat then pried a piece of loose wood up.

“Watch the nail.” He said, handing it to Eddie, who accepted it wordlessly.

Richie turned to Stan, seeing that he had a belt. “What the fuck Stan, are you going to try BDSM on the killer?”

Stan flushed slightly but shrugged. “There’s nothing else to use.” He said, gesturing to the cabin.

“Okay but now is not the time to test your choking kink.” Richie said.

“Beep beep asshole.” Stan said but Richie could tell he appreciate the humor. They needed it, now more than ever.

“Okay, let’s motor.” Richie said and Stan nodded, then looked at Eddie.

“What about him?” He asked.

Richie knew what he meant. Eddie was useless like this, or worse, a hindrance. He couldn’t help them if they got in a fight.

“I’m not leaving him.” Richie said, rounding on Stan, ready for a fight.

But Stan threw up his hands. “I don’t want to leave him. I want all of us together. But we need to figure out if he can help, otherwise we need to protect him.”

Richie softened immediately. “Oh.” He glanced at Eddie. “I’ll protect him.” It wasn’t even a question. Richie would protect Eddie with his life.

“I can protect myself.” Eddie said, finally speaking. He walked over to them and Richie pulled him close. “You can’t protect me anyway Richie, you smoke like a chimney and trip over your own two feet. I’ll be the one protecting you.”

Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie solidly, wanting him to understand how much he really loved his chaotic gremlin of a boyfriend.

“Love you Eds.” He said, moving a strand of hair.

Eddie gave him a tired smile. “You too Richie.”

“Touching, really.” Stan said, interrupting them. “Can we please find our friends?”

Richie nodded, slipping his hand into Eddie’s. They were going to start the car and drive around the camp until they found their friends. There should be enough room between cabins for the small vehicle and they’d be safe inside it. At least, Richie hoped they would.

 

**Mike**

Bill looked at Ben in horror as he finished his story. “So I’ve been researching.” Ben said, a hand on his neck. “Because I didn't know what the fuck to do.”

“Did you find anything?” Mike asked, his voice soft.

Bill looked at him, seemingly shocked that that was Mike’s question. But Mike needed to know if Ben had learned anything useful, anything that could help them.

Ben nodded. “I’ll show you.” He lead them in to the cabin and Bill shut the door behind them. Ben picked up some articles, paging through them as he talked. “So the murders twenty years ago were real. They happened, and they were as gruesome as Henry said. And they did speculate that it was the kid’s mom. He was picked on during camp and eventually drowned and supposedly the mom took her revenge.”

“So Henry didn’t lie.” Mike said, picking up an aged newspaper clipping.

“No, surprisingly. But during the investigation they never found the mom, she just disappeared. People thought she was living with her sister and nephew, off the grid.”

“Who the hell is doing this then?” Bill asked, throwing his hands up. Mike stopped himself from asking if Bill believed him now.

Benn pulled up another article. “Some people protested the camp reopening, saying it was too soon, and a disservice to the families.” He pointed to a picture and Mike squinted.

“Wait, is that?”

Ben nodded. “Dolores and Tom, from the kitchen. They were some of the people who didn’t think camp should reopen.”

“Fascinating but none of this matters.” Bill said, slamming his hand down over the articles. “Bev is dead and we’re probably on the chopping block too.”

Mike rounded on him. “So now you want to leave?”

Bill’s eyes flashed and then he nodded. “Yes, okay? Yes. We can’t find Audra anywhere. I want to leave, like she did. Like the others did.”

Mike exhaled, thrilled that Bill was finally on his side. “Well then, let’s find our friends and get the hell out of dodge.”

As they turned to leave the cabin Bill heard something. “Get down!” He whispered and all of them hit the floor. Bill sat up, peering outside. He could see Henry, Vic and Patrick outside, calling loudly for Peter.  

“Those idiots.” Mike whispered.

They watched as Vic peeled off, walking slowly towards them. Just then a lumbering figure appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Bill started to yell for him to run but Mike clamped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head violently. He wasn’t going to get himself hurt for them.

Bill didn’t argue, he just turned back to the scene, watching with horror as the figured advanced on Vic. It lifted a pitchfork and threw it, striking Vic squarely in the back.

His strangled cry caused the others turn and look. Henry cried out and took off running, with Patrick on his heels. Vic called out for them but they had already disappeared into the dark trees. He tried to stand but Mike could see it was a lost cause. The figure was on him, pulling out the pitchfork and stabbing him repeatedly, until he finally stopped struggling. Bill watched, horrified, as Vic was picked up like a sack of flower and thrown over the figure’s broad shoulder. The whole scene probably only took five minutes but to Mike it felt like an eternity.

Once they were gone Bill turned to Mike and whispered, “We could have helped!”

“And what? We’d be killed too? No fucking way.” Mike shook his head.

Bill tried to argue but Mike just pointed to Ben, who was curled up on the floor, looking shell shocked. “Look at him, we need to care about our friends.” He was being ruthless, he knew that but his friends, and Stan, mattered more to him than anyone else. He was going to keep them safe.

Mike saw Bill think about arguing but he glanced from Mike to Ben then nodded, seeming to understand his reasoning.

“Fine, let’s find them.” Bill said, glancing outside once more and seeing it was clear. He and Mike stood and went to the door.

“Wait,” Ben called, finally looking around. “Shouldn’t we grab weapons? Or something?”

Bill looked around the office. “What were you thinking? A file?”

“No,” Ben looked around, “Maybe scissors?” He said grabbing a pair.

Bill was about to make a joke when Mike nodded. “That’s a good idea Ben.” He said, patting Ben on the back. He looked around and threw Bill something.

“A stapler?” He said, looking down at it. “There’s not a letter opener or something?”

“Think you’re stuck with that- or some pens?” Mike said, hoisting his bat. Bill looked around, not seeing much else but still hating this option.

“Fine. Let’s just go.”

Ben nodded, stuffing the articles in his pocket then looking at his feet. “I need shoes.”

“We’ll go to our cabin on the way.” Mike said. “Shall we?” The other nodded and left, walking carefully for Ben.

 

**Stan**

“Try it again Stan.” Eddie called. He was under the car’s hood, with Richie holding a flashlight, while Stan tried to start the car. It wasn’t working and they were trying to figure out why. Eddie was an expert in fixing cars but right now he kept shaking and glancing around, clearly terrified to be out in the open.

Stan tried to start the car, hearing a muffled noise then nothing. Eddie and Richie walked to the window. “I don’t know what’s wrong but it’s not working.”

“Can you hot wire another one?” Stan asked.

Eddie scowled. “I’m not a criminal.”

Richie put an arm around him, pulling Eddie to him. “Desperate situation babe, maybe we could change the rules for once?”

Eddie closed his eyes, like he was remembering where they were, and nodded. “Sure, I can try.”

They walked to another car, Stan wasn’t sure whose. They had tried Mike’s too, with the same luck. Eddie slid into the, luckily, unlocked car and start messing around while Stan and Richie kept watch.

“Do you think the others are okay?” Richie asked, glancing around in the dark. It was finally dark out, Stan wasn’t sure when that had happened but night had fallen, lending an eerie feel to everything. Stan hated being surrounded by darkness, the only light came from Richie’s flashlight.  He hugged himself, trying to be braver than he felt.

“Yes.” He replied. “Mike and Bill are together, and probably Ben and Bev. They’ll be okay.”

Richie looked at him. “But what about-”

“Shh!” Stan said, whipping his head around. He thought he had heard something, a branch cracking. Both boys froze and he listened carefully, barely daring to breath, but didn’t hear anything else.

He turned back to Richie, “Thought I heard-”  He stopped when he saw Richie, who had fallen silently to the ground, a butcher’s knife embedded in his shoulder. “RICHIE!” He screamed, seeing his friend struggling to stand. A figure in a clown mask loomed over him, walking towards Stan.

And Stan froze. He couldn’t move as the figure took one step, two steps, advancing towards him. He was screaming for his legs to work, to do something but he could only watch in horror.

Suddenly, Richie’s hand shot out and grabbed the figure’s ankle, tripping them. “Grab Eddie and RUN!” Richie cried, looking up at Stan. Hearing Richie broke his spell and Stan grabbed Richie’s bat as the figure kicked Richie squarely in the face, trying to make Richie release him. It looked like the kick broke his nose, blood spurted out and he cried out in pain.

Stan hesitated for another instant, wanting to rescue his friend but Richie shook his head, “Get Eddie.” And Stan understood his sacrifice.

He turned to the car, where Eddie was grumbling to himself and grabbed his arm. “We need to go!” He yelled.

Eddie, to his credit, just listened, grabbing his piece of wood and following Stan. “Where’s Richie?” He asked, looking around as they took off.

“He’s-” Stan couldn’t say it, he just turned and looked at Eddie, who seemed to understand.

“Richie.” Eddie said, his voice breaking. Then they couldn’t talk anymore as they ran, trying to make as little noise as possible as they got further from Richie, and the murderer.


	7. Cabin in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike ignored him. “We’ll wait here for a bit, then go down and explore.”
> 
> Stan nodded, listening intently for any floorboard creek or heavy breathing. They may be out of the frying pan but he felt like they had leapt into the fire.

**Stan**

Stan and Eddie kept running, as quietly as they could, until Stan heard a voice that made him want to cry out with relief. It was Mike’s strong, soothing voice and it sounded like he was talking to Bill and Ben. 

Stan grabbed Eddie’s hand and directed him towards the voices. Their friends were standing under a trail light, barely illuminated. Stan practically leapt into Mike’s surprised arms and Eddie stopped abruptly, panting and looking not entirely with it. Mike’s arms wrapped around Stan and he felt safe for the first time all night. 

“Where’s-” Bill asked and Stan shook his head.

“What about-” Stan started and Mike shook his.

“Fuck this place.” Ben said, looking torn between being angry and crying again. He walked over to Eddie, pulling him into a tight hug, which Eddie fell into. Stan glanced over from Mike’s arms, Eddie looked blank. He wasn’t sure which was better- if he broke down or if he dissociated. 

Stan let himself be safe in Mike’s arms, just for a minute, breathing in his musky smell as he caught his breath.

Eventually though, Bill cleared his throat. “How about getting out of this hell hole?” 

Stan pulled back, though Mike still kept a protective arm around his waist. “The cars are out, they won’t start. The murderer must have done something to them.” 

He looked at Eddie, who nodded vaguely, not seeming to really hear. He was leaning against Ben, both looking like they were holding the other up.

Stan’s heart broke for his friends, Ben and Eddie had just lost the loves of their lives and they still weren’t safe. None of them were. 

“All of them?” Bill asked and Stan nodded. The group discussed other options, none of them appealing. Trying to paddle across the lake was suicide. Walking out was an option but not a fast one. As they talked Stan could see Ben getting more and more panicked. 

“What do we do?” Ben finally asked desperately. “We’re trapped! We’re like sitting ducks!” He looked around at the others. “Can’t you see? They’ll pick us off one by one. We’re fucked!” 

Everyone’s attention snapped to Ben. Stan had never heard him like this, he was the calm collected one of their group, never losing his head. It was a testament to how much he had gone through that night that he was breaking down. 

Mike moved first, stepping in front of Ben and putting his hands on Ben’s shoulders. “We will get out. We’ll walk to where we get cell phone reception and we’ll call the police.” He glanced at the others. “We will be fine.” 

Stan was grateful that Mike was holding together because no one else was. Bill looked pissed enough to do something really stupid. Eddie had wrapped his arms around himself, like he needed to physically hold himself together. Ben looked closed to a complete break down. 

And Stan? He was still terrified from earlier, when he had frozen. He was worried the same thing would happen if they met the murderers again. He looked down, seeing Richie’s bat in his hands. His grip tightened. He refused to lose anyone else. They were all going to get out of this, alive. 

“Let’s move.” Stan said. He didn’t want to stand there anymore, looking at his friends. He couldn’t handle their faces. 

He turned, not waiting for anyone else, and started walking towards the edge of the camp. The others followed. Mike moved next to him, silently sliding his hand into Stan’s. “Are you okay?” Mike asked quietly, looking at him. 

Stan wanted to laugh but couldn’t risk it. “No.” He replied, glancing at Mike. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness and he could barely see him. He wished he could. He wished he had spent more time looking at Mike because now he might never get to. He pushed the thought down, now wasn’t the time for that. “Are you?”

Mike shook his head. “Not at all. But I’m glad we’re together again.” He squeezed Stan’s hand.

Stan allowed himself a small smile. “Me too.” 

 

**Ben**

Ben was walking next to Eddie and Bill. Bill seemed furious. It was as if he couldn’t believe that this was happening to them, like he was outraged how unfair the situation was. 

And Eddie. Ben’s eyes lingered on him. Eddie could only put one foot in front of the other, and barely even that. He understood the feeling. Eddie and Richie had been EddieandRichie since he had known them, even before they were dating. Losing Bev felt like losing a limb but for Eddie, it was probably like losing his sense of self, of who he was.

Ben almost wished he felt numb like Eddie. Instead, it felt like he was constantly on the verge of a heart attack. Every time he remembered what happened he started to panic again, feeling overwhelmed by the loss. He couldn’t let himself think about Bev  because it quickly turned to how he’d never see her smile, hear her laugh. He choked back a cry, even thinking about those things. The sense of lose enveloped him and threatened to overwhelm him. 

He tried not to let it. His friends were still alive, he reminded himself. They were breathing and that was important. 

The group walked in silence, each consumed with their thoughts. Then Ben heard a twig snap to his left. He whipped his head to the sound and gasped as he saw a looming figure, approaching near them and wearing a white mask.

**Mike**

They had been walking for a long time, long enough that Mike was beginning to worried they were lost. They had decided to venture through the woods, thinking it was safer than being on the main road. He was about to ask Stan when he heard someone moving on his left. He turned, seeing someone in overalls and a clown mask, waving at him with a machete. 

He was about to scream but Ben beat him to it. 

“RUN!” Ben cried, bolting past them and pointing to his right. Mike looked and saw a second figure, also watching them. He wanted to panic but didn’t have time, instead pulling Stan with him as they all barreled after Ben. 

 

**Bill**

When both masked figures had appeared-  _ Both!  _ Bill thought, he still couldn’t believe that there were two of these assholes- he had grabbed Eddie’s hand and ran after Ben, who booked it through the forest. He wasn’t sure if Ben knew where he was going but he was moving quickly and Bill decided to follow him. 

The problem was that, sometime during their mad dash, they lost Stan and Mike. Bill had turned around to see if they were still being followed and couldn’t see their friends, only one the pursuer in the hockey mask. 

Now, Bill didn’t know how much longer they would last. Ben was lagging behind them now and Eddie, Eddie had been running all night. He couldn’t have much left in him. Bill could hear his wheezing as he struggled to keep up.

Bill chanced another glance behind them. The killer was about 100 feet behind them, not nearly far enough. He instinctively knew that Eddie and Ben expected him to have a plan but he didn’t. How do you plan against a senseless murderer who could appear anywhere? All Bill could do was hope they could run for longer. He looked down at his other hand, still gripping the stapler and wanted to laugh. What good was a stapler against a murderer with a knife? 

A branch whipped at him and he gasped, trying not to stumble as he felt a stinging pain in his arm. Running through the forest was taking a toll, Eddie had bruises from branches and Ben’s legs were covered in scratched. They couldn't keep this up. 

Bill was trying to think of something to do when Ben abruptly stopped. Bill and Eddie paused too and Bill saw something flash in Ben’s eyes. An intense look of determination that Bill hadn’t seen before. 

“You guys keep going,: Ben said, thrusting his chin.  “I’m staying to fight.”

Eddie and Bill exchanged panicked glances. “Are you insane? You’ll die!” Eddie screamed, keeping his eyes on the rapidly approaching figure. 

“They killed Bev. And Richie. I’m not letting them take out more of my friends.” 

Bill saw a grim determination in Ben’s face and he knew that nothing they said would change his mind. “You’re sure?” He asked, needing to hear the confirmation. 

Ben nodded. “I love you guys. Tell Stan and Mike I love them.”

Bill swallowed his tears. “We will.”

With a nod Ben turned around, screaming at the advancing figure, “You killed her!” He said, running again but now towards it, letter opener raised. 

Bill and Eddie watched for a split second before Eddie turned away. “I can’t watch this.” He said, looking pale. 

Bill took his arm again. “We need to keep running.” They couldn’t waste Ben’s sacrifice. Eddie nodded and they took off again, trying to put as much distance between them and the killer as they could. 

 

**Stan**

Stan jerked his head left then right, looking for his friends. He couldn’t see them. Somehow, he and Mike had lost them. He couldn’t believe it. Everyone had finally been together and now this. It felt like another hole had been ripped in him, not knowing if they were safe- or even alive. He knew then, even if he survived this, he would never be the same. 

They had lost their attacker but were still running, trying to find somewhere to hide. Stan’s lungs were bursting and he knew he had to stop soon. He couldn’t do this, he was running on adrenaline, not athletic ability. 

“Stan, look!” Mike said, pointing to their left. Stan saw what looked like an abandoned barn.

“No fucking way. That’s a murder barn.” He huffed to Mike, shaking his head.

“Everything is a murder place tonight, come on!” Mike pulled him to the barn and they slipped inside. Stan tried to look around but it was too dark. He let Mike pull him along, up a ladder and into some hay. Both collapsed, trying to keep their pants hushed. 

They didn’t speak for several minutes but finally Stan asked, “Why is there a barn out here?” They were still on camp property, he was pretty sure. No one lived out here. 

“Who knows.” Mike whispered, rolling to face Stan. “Maybe someone lives here and can help!” He said, his voice hopeful. 

“Or maybe the killers live here.” Stan said, given the luck they’d had he wouldn’t be surprised if the place was owned by cannibals.

Mike ignored him. “We’ll wait here for a bit, then go down and explore.” 

Stan nodded, listening intently for any floorboard creek or heavy breathing. They may be out of the frying pan but he felt like they had leapt into the fire.

 

**Bill**

Bill and Eddie kept running but both were starting to slow down. Bill knew they were both nearing the end of their second wind, they had to stop soon.

Then, abruptly, the trees ended and they were in someone’s yard, a small cabin with one lit window was in front of them. Both stumbled to a stop, shocked by the serene scene. 

“Let’s go in.” Bill whispered.

Eddie shook his head manically. “What if the killers live there?”

“They’re out in the woods!” Bill nearly added ‘murdering our friends!’ but one look at Eddie made him stop. Eddie nodded and they walked around to the front door.

“Do we knock?” Eddie asked, trying to catch his breath.

Bill nodded and nodded twice, as loud as he could. It seemed ridiculous to be knocking on a door, after everything, but the last thing they needed was for someone to think they were breaking in. 

The door opened and a smiling woman with a long red hair stood behind it. Her smile dropped as she took in their appearance. “Oh my god! What happened to you two? Are you okay?” 

Bill was shaking his head as another woman appeared behind the first’s shoulder. 

“Let  them inside Leigh!” The second said, her eyes wide. “Something obviously happened to them. We’ve got to help.”

“ _Working on it_ _Emily_.” Leigh said, ushering them in.  Both women stared at them as the first closed the door. “What happened? What’s wrong? Is your friend okay?”

“No.” Was all Bill got out before Eddie collapsed, falling to the floor. 

**Ben**

“Take that asshole.” Ben said, panting heavily. He was still standing, barely. His fight against the figure was nearing it’s inevitable end. He had gotten a in few good hits, mostly due to the fact that he had surprised the assailant. When he had run back at them he stabbed them with the letter opener, embedding it in their collar bone and causing a long, low groan. When they had pulled back he started punching them as hard as he could, screaming his friend’s names as he did. 

He had been feeling pretty good about the fight for the first minute or so. The person let out a few cries of pain and Ben thought, maybe, he could win this. 

But then the knife thrust into Ben’s gut, slicing his stomach open. The feeling was surreal, a pain the likes of which he had never experienced before. When he looked down, he could see blood and guts spilling out of him. That can’t be good, he thought.

The mask person took advantage of his shock and plunged the knife into his neck, cackling as they did. 

Everything went black and Ben drew his final breath, hoping his sacrifice would save his friends.


	8. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want- I need to tell you-” Stan started, unsure how to explain how he felt but Mike put a hand on him, wordlessly telling him to stay quiet.
> 
> “I hear something.” Mike whispered and Stan strained to listen. He could hear it too, two other voices rang out from below.
> 
> Stan inhaled sharply. “Mike that sounds like-”

**Richie**

Richie shot up, gasping for air and coughing. He regretted the coughing immediately, every part of him hurt and coughing seemed to rattle things inside him. 

“Fucking fuck,” He said as he looked around. He couldn’t see much and it took him a minute to realize why- his glasses were gone. He tried groping for them, shocked when he felt soft flesh under his fingers. Squinting, he saw that he was surrounded by bodies- Patrick, Vic, and others. All of them cold and unmoving. 

_ I’m in the fucking body pit _ , he thought, a shudder running through him. He gave up trying to find his glasses and stood slowly, feeling pain in his shoulder and an ache in his body. He ignored it, he needed to get out of here. The smell hit him, blood, sweat and putrid meat swirled together, coating his throat. He swallowed as vomit rose up.  _ Don’t vomit, it’ll be worse. _

He looked around, trying to see where he was. It seemed like he was in a big room underneath something. He couldn’t see the ceiling well enough to figure out what. On the other side he saw a ladder. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

Stepping carefully, he started walking towards it. Every step hurt. He didn’t think anything was broken but an ax to the shoulder wasn’t good. He gingerly touched his nose, wincing in pain at the light touch. His hand came away sticky with blood. 

“Richie!” He heard his name hissed and spun around, putting his hands up as he did. But he couldn’t see where the noise came from. 

He thought he was making it up-  _ Great, I can’t see and I’m delusional now _ . But then he heard it again.

“I’m over here.” Someone called again, sounding annoyed. He knew that voice.

“Greta?” He whispered, squinting where he thought the voice was coming from.

“Yes dumbass, get over here and help me.”

Richie plucked his way over to her, trying to avoid the bodies. “What that fuck are you doing down here?” He asked, stopping in front of her.

“Same as you, they thought I was dead and threw me down here.” He saw her sit up. 

“Well let’s get the fuck out of here.” He said, waiting for her to stand. He wasn’t sure but he thought she was glaring at him. 

“I can’t get up, do you think I was just waiting down here for someone else to wake up? I think my leg is broken.” 

“I’ll help you.” He said as he walked over to her and helped her stand as best he could. She couldn’t put any weight on her left leg and it made walking slow. 

“What a fucking pair we are, the blind leading the broken.” She said as they hobbled along.

“Do you think anyone else is alive?” Richie asked. He had been torn between examining the faces to see if they were his friends and not wanting to know.

“Considering I can see Henry and all his pals down here, plus a few of yours, no.” She said, looking around. 

He swallowed again, debating about asking who was down here. He was terrified of the answer. He didn’t want anyone he knew to be down here but was worried about one in particular. 

But he needed to know. “Is- is Eddie here?” 

She paused, looking around. “I don’t see him. Looks like your boyfriend is still breathing.”

Air rushed back into Richie’s lungs and he felt a renewed sense of determination. If Eddie wasn’t down here it meant he was still alive. The same with most of his friends. They could all still be out there, fighting. That small hope was enough for Richie.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Richie said, dragging her the last few steps to the ladder. “I’ve got friends to save.”

 

**Eddie**

Eddie woke up, confused where he was on and why he was on a leather couch. He sat up, trying to get his bearings and everything flooded back. His friends were dead. Richie was dead. He and Bill were running for their lives from someone who wanted to kill them. The cars were sabotaged and he was bone tired, covered in small cuts and bruises, his clothes were torn.

Out of all of that the only thing that really mattered to him right now was Richie. Richie was gone and Eddie didn’t even get to say goodbye. He knew he had bigger concerns but all he could think about was Richie’s stupid grin and crooked glasses. The memory made him feel empty. He drew his knees to his chest, dropping his head onto them. 

He heard someone walk over and felt the couch dip next to him. “Hey Eddie,” Bill said softly. “I brought you a washcloth to clean your face. And Emily made us sandwiches.” 

Eddie looked up to see his friend. He looked exhausted too, big bags under his eyes. He had washed his face but he still had a long thin cut across it, probably from a tree branch. Eddie was sure he looked worse.

“Thanks,” He took the cloth and dabbed at his face, not surprised to see it come away brown and dirty. 

“We called the cops, from the landline. I’m not sure they believed it. It took a long time to tell Leigh and Emily everything that happened. I don’t know how they convinced the cops to finally come out.” Bill was saying. Eddie strained to listen. He just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to go back to sleep and sleep for weeks. 

“We’re lucky they were here. I guess it’s Emily’s parents cabin. They’re here because a pipe burst and someone needed to let the plumber in tomorrow.” Eddie could feel Bill watching him, worried. “They said we can stay as long as we want. I don't-” Bill looked around and dropped his voice a bit. “I don't know if they believe me. But they believe that something happened. The story sounded crazy when I told it. I barely believed me.” 

Bill moved closer, taking the washcloth from Eddie and handing him the food. “You need to eat.” He said when Eddie made no motion to pick up the food.

“Why?” Eddie asked, looking at Bill. “It doesn’t fucking matter Bill, the killer is just going to find us again. Like he found Bev, and Ben and-” His voice caught and he couldn’t finish the sentence. He felt tears falling down his face, the weight of the night catching up with him.

Bill wrapped an arm around Eddie, pulling him close. “Richie would never forgive you if you stopped fighting Eddie. You can’t give up. Ben, Bev, Richie, they’d all want us to survive.”

“I’m so tired Bill.” Eddie said, leaning into his friend. “I’m just, tired.” 

He felt Bill nodding. “Go back to sleep Eddie, I’ll wake you up when the cops come.” Bill stood and Eddie laid back down, feeling a blanket cover him as his eyes closed and he drifted back into a dreamless sleep. 

 

**Stan**

Stan and Mike laid side by side for what could have been hours. Stan couldn’t tell anymore. He wasn’t even thinking about the psychos hunting them. He was staring at Mike’s profile, his strong jaw and soft lips. 

This is all wrong, Stan thought. He knew he should be concerned with his survival, not with the thought of Mike’s hands on him. But, he thought, if tonight had taught him anything it was that things can end much too quickly.

“Mike, I need to tell you something.” Stan said softly, touching Mike’s arm.

Mike’s head turned to him and Stan wished he could see his features better. He could barely make out his warm smile and kind eyes. “What Stan?”

“I want- I need to tell you-” Stan started, unsure how to explain how he felt but Mike put a hand on him, wordlessly telling him to stay quiet.

“I hear something.” Mike whispered and Stan strained to listen. He could hear it too, two other voices rang out from below. 

Stan inhaled sharply. “Mike that sounds like-” 

“Fuck you Greta!” He heard a familiar voice ring out. 

Stan sat up and scrambled down the ladder, barely hearing as Mike hissed out a warning. He ran to the voice and stopped just short of running into them.

It was Richie, his best friend who he had abandoned as dead. Stan stared, astonished then recovered. “You fucking asshole, you’re alive.” Stan said, gripping Richie in a fierce hug. “I can’t believe it.” 

“Takes more than a stab to kill me Stan.” Richie said, hugging him back with one arm and wincing slightly. “I’m damn relieved to see you.” 

Stan pulled back, unsurprised to realize that he was crying. After everything they had lost that night seeing Richie alive and walking felt like a miracle. He almost couldn’t believe it but no one besides Richie could give him a grin like that. He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, holding back another sob. 

“I’m here too dickwad.” Greta said, waving at Stan.

He ignored her, staring at his friend. “Where are your glasses?” He asked. Mike had finally made it down and was pulling Richie into a hug as well. 

“Casualty of war.” Richie said, explaining where he had woken up with an unconcerned shrug. He looked around, clearly expecting more people. “Where’s-”

“We got separated.” Mike said. “Ben, Bill and Eddie are all together though. He’s safe with them Richie.” Mike explained what happened since Richie had disappeared. 

It clearly wasn't the answer Richie wanted but he nodded, accepting it. “Well then friends and family, let’s figure out how to get the hell out of this place. I think I’d like to live the rest of my days far away from here.”

Stan nodded and started to the door but Mike stopped him. “Wait.” Stan turned and looked at him.

“Mike, let’s find the others and get the fuck out. No ‘wait’.” 

Mike shook his head. “If this is where they bring the bodies they’ll be coming back. We could set up a trap, we could catch them before they hurt anyone else.”

“Mike, no, let’s just leave.” Stan didn’t want to play Home Alone with murderers, he wanted to be somewhere far away.

But Richie was nodding too and he looked at Stan, determined. “They took out Bev, they need to pay.” He swallowed. “Those fuckers need to pay.” 

Stan knew that look in Richie’s face. He was determined and wouldn’t be talked out of it. Stan threw his hands up and walked back. “Why are all my friends idiots?” He asked as Mike put an arm around him. 

“We’ll get them back and make sure they can’t do this to anyone else. You’ll be safe.” Mike’s voice dropped at his next words. “Then we can finish our conversations from earlier.”

Stan looked up at Mike, feeling a flush spread on his face. He nodded. “What should we do?”

“Hey fuckers, maybe get me a chair?” Greta said. She was still leaning against Richie and looked annoyed to be forgotten. “Before I fall on my ass.”

Stan looked at Mike and sighed, going to help her. “I can splint up your leg too, I learned how in boy scouts.” 

“Lucky me.” Greta said, falling into the chair Stan brought her. As he bandaged her leg Richie and Mike started to plan. 

 

**Bill**

Eddie was already asleep by the time Bill stood. He left the sandwich, hoping that Eddie would be hungry when he woke up. He was worried though, losing Richie seemed to have broken Eddie and Bill knew that a simple sandwich couldn’t fix that.

He went back to the kitchen, where Leigh and Emily were quietly talking. Bill was tired too, it was past 1am and he felt like he’d been running for days. He was amazed he was still up and walking after everything that had happened. He took a seat at the breakfast bar, watching the two women.

“When will the cops be here?” He asked. They had called nearly half an hour ago and Bill was starting to feel on edge. 

“Soon, we live far out.” Leigh said, leaning against the counter. “How’s your friend?”

“He fell asleep again.”

“Poor little thing, he looked tuckered out.” Emily said, putting her chin on Leigh’s shoulder. 

Bill nodded. He felt anxious, like he shouldn’t be here. His eyes kept darting to the windows, sure he’d see someone watching him. 

“Are you sure I can’t take your car? I really want to find my friends. I’ll be back soon.” He had asked earlier, after they called the cops. He was worried about them, still out there with at least one of the killers. He wouldn’t feel better until they were all together again. 

Emily shook her head. “I’m sure they’re fine. And the cops will want to talk to you.” 

“But they could be-”

“No!” Leigh shouted and Emily ran a hand over her arm soothingly. “No, what kind of people would we be if we let you go out there? It’s too dangerous.”

Bill nodded slowly, not believing her. He didn’t like this, any of it. “I’m going to check on Eddie again.” He said, standing. 

As he did the doorbell rang and Emily leapt to answer it. Bill followed her, hoping it was the police. 

“Oh hello, my favorite niece.” She said, throwing it open.

Bill’s mouth dropped. It was Audra. Wearing the same outfit as the killer. “Audra- what-” He looked from her to to Emily, who was stroking her hair. “No.” It came out strangled but he couldn’t move, it felt surreal. 

“It’s a terrible thing, to lose a son. Especially to terrible counselors who would rather fuck than watch campers.” Audra said, standing in the doorway and examining an arrow.  It was clear that she was relishing this, there was a small smile on her lips. “But luckily I was still there for mommy. I could help her, dress her, feed her. But it was lonely.” Audra looked at Emily. “Until Aunt Emily found us. Then we were a family again, me, mommy and the aunts.” She smiled sweetly. 

Emily nodded. “We helped her, taught her how to hunt and kill people. Our little prodigy.” Emily looked down at her and noticed the red stains on her shirt. “You’re bleeding love.” 

“One of them got me.” Audra said with a shrug.  “But I finished him off.”

Ben. Bill closed his eyes, trying to take everything in. It was too much. The worst was Audra’s smile. Bill glared at her and her smile grew. 

“Not the first date you expected Bill?”

“Fuck you.” He spat out. Then he turned and ran. He ran to the basement where Eddie was, locked the door, and went to shake him awake. “Eds! Eds!”

It took a few valuable seconds for Eddie to come too. “Bill, what?” He asked, sitting up slowly.

“Run, just, run, run as fast as you can.” Bill said, pointing to a small window. “Crawl out of there and run.” His panic was rising but he knew he needed to get Eddie out. That was what was important, saving his friends. 

“What about you?” Eddie asked, now awake and alarmed.

“I’ll be right behind you, I promise.” Bill wasn’t about to leave this place without taking Audra out. Not after what she had done to Ben. 

“Promise?” He asked, walking to  the window.

Bill nodded in what he hoped was a convincing way. “I’ll help you.” He opened the window and pushed Eddie through. “See you soon Eddie.”

Eddie knelt down. “You too Big Bill.”

“Now run,  _ please _ .” 

Eddie nodded and Bill knew that they were saying goodbye for the last time. He was certain Eddie knew too. He lingered for a second before standing and disappearing. 

Once he was gone Bill looked around the basement. It was a plain room with a small bathroom attached. In the bathroom he found what he needed. Hairspray and a lighter for candles. 

He tested it and found that he could start decent flames with them. A definite upgrade from a stapler, he decided. 

Taking a breath, he opened the door, slightly surprised that Audra and the others hadn’t been trying to get in, when he felt something hit his shoulder. 

“Got him.” Audra said from the top of the stairs, looking satisfied. 

Bill looked down and saw an arrow in his shoulder. He didn’t feel any pain, it felt dissociated from him. “You bitch.” He spat out, running up the stairs two at a time. 

He saw with some satisfaction that she looked surprised as he raised the hairspray and lighter, hitting her face straight on. He watched as her hair and clothes caught on fire, her skin burning and crisping. It was alarming satisfying. 

Until he felt something hit him from behind. He fell, embedding the arrow deeper in his flesh. He looked up to see Leigh holding a lamp. “Leave her alone!” The woman screamed, raising the lamp to hit him again. 

Bill raised the spray to Leigh’s feet, catching her jeans on fire. She starting screaming, batting at the flames. He turned back to Audra, watching her grabbing at her face as the fire continued to burn. He knew he didn’t have long until Emily returned, if she hadn’t already. He crawled to the couch, setting it and the rug on fire. 

Both Audra and Leigh were still preoccupied.  _ I could make it out _ , Bill thought.  _ I might actually make it _ . He stood shakily, ignoring the arrow and started to walk towards the door, the heat of the room starting to become uncomfortable. 

He was walking past the kitchen when he had another idea. He walked inside and carefully turned on each of the gas burners, hoping he could escape before the gas caught. Bill smiled to himself, Leigh and Audra still seemed to be dealing with their injuries, and he thought he heard Emily preoccupied with Leigh. He was home free.

Bill’s hand was on the front door when he felt another pain in his side. He turned back and Emily was standing behind him with the bow. “Thought you’d escape? You hurt my wife and niece and you thought you’d just get to walk out?” 

She looked like shit too, covered in Leigh’s blood and soot. She must have been trying to put out the fire, one of her pant legs was burned. 

“Fuck all of you!” He screamed, furious. “None of us did anything! Why are you doing this?” 

She grinned, a manic otherworldly grin. “Because Bill, because-”

Her answer was cut off as the fire met gas, causing an explosion. The noise was the last thing Bill heard as the wall of heat hit his face and he collapsed, no longer breathing. 

 

**Eddie**

Eddie whipped around, seeing the house he had come from explode behind him. He knew that Bill was dead and could only hope that he had accomplished whatever he set out to do.

Eddie stared for a minute, watching the smoke curl into the night sky, before he continued forward. Part of him wondered why he was bothering, it didn’t matter. His friends were dead. Richie was dead. Who cared what happened to him? Eddie felt himself crumple again, not from exhaustion but from apathy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys all the tropes and all the tropes you shall have- including believing that a character is dead but, oh wait! Everything just thought he was.  
> You’re welcome (I won't promise that this means he survives to the end though) 
> 
> Any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is not a coincidence. The names are real. The actions and personalities are not


	9. Nightmare on Elm Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re alive.” Eddie said, looking up at him through dulled eyes.
> 
> “Couldn’t let you have all the fun.” Richie said, looking down at him. He was vaguely aware of a struggle going on around him but he couldn’t look away from Eddie, who was raising his hand to Richie’s face. It felt cold against his skin.
> 
> “I love you Richie, so much.” Eddie said, crying again.
> 
> “That sounds like a good bye Eddie, and we aren’t saying those.” Richie told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta graphic scene ahead. You should maybe skip Eddie's part if you're really squeamish

**Richie**

“We should all leave.” Greta was saying, “This is our chance to get the fuck out of here.”

“I’m not leaving without Eddie,” Richie replied, stubbornly crossing his arms. The four of them had been carefully exploring outside while making the traps and had found a beat up truck, with the keys in hidden in the visor. Now, they were wasting valuable time arguing what to do with it.

“I’m not dying so you can prove you love your high school boyfriend!” Greta practically screamed then looked at the others, appealing to them. “What about you two? You can’t both want to stay here to die.”

“Eddie, Bill and Ben are still out there. We can’t leave them.” Mike said firmly.

She turned to Stan, “What about you? You want to die valiantly too?”

Stan swallowed and Richie knew what he was thinking. He put a hand on Stan’s arm, “You can leave Stan, get help.”

Stan looked at him, his expression a mixture of helplessness and exhaustion. Richie could see how much he wanted to agree. Then he shook his head. “I’m not leaving. They wouldn’t leave us.” Richie offered him a small smile.

Greta threw her hands up, “You’re all fucking idiots. I’m not dying for you.”

“You go then, get help. Come back with a shit ton of police officers and guns.” Mike said. They had suggested it before but Greta wasn’t too keen on driving with a broken leg. She wanted one of the boys to leave with her.

“Just don’t fucking forget about us.” Richie said, pointing at her, his eyes narrowed. He hated this plan, he didn’t trust her to come back once she had saved herself.

She rolled her eyes. “I’m a bitch, not an asshole. I’ll come back.” They helped her to the car and she looked at them. “None of you are coming? You’re sure about this?”

Mike turned to Richie, “You should go Richie, who knows how bad your wound is, and you can’t see.”

Richie set his mouth in a firm line. “Fuck that.” They had gone in circles, each trying to convince another to go. Richie wanted to protect Mike and Stan as much as they wanted to protect him. But he had already decided, he was going to find Eddie or die trying and that was the end of it.

Mike gave him a tired smile. “Figured as much.” He turned to Greta. “Go, bring back the troops.”

“Absolutely.” She said, carefully closing the door. Stan had patched up her leg but it was definitely broken. Richie didn’t know how much it would slow her down but somehow he guessed not much, she seemed to be running on pure spite at this point.

The car rolled down a driveway and Richie briefly wondered if he was watching his only chance of survival roll away. He shook his head, can’t let himself think like that. Not with his friends still out there.

“I’m going to check the traps again.” He said, going back into the barn. They had set up one at each door. They weren’t amazing by any means but he hoped they would do the trick. They just needed a small advantage against the killers, after that the three of them should be able to take them down.

**Stan**

Stan watched Richie walk away, amazed he was still standing. He knew his back had to be killing him, and that not being able to see had to hard but he hadn’t complained. Instead he had helped direct them how to make the traps, all his years of pulling pranks finally coming in handy.  Stan didn't want to think about what would happen if Greta didn't come back. None of them were doing well, even if they all refused to admit it.

Stan felt Mike’s eyes on him and he turned to look at him. “What?” He asked, noticing Mike’s pained expression.

“You didn’t leave.” He said, sounding torn between sad and proud.

“Of course not. You think that little of me?” He asked, walking over to him.

Mike shook his head. “It’s not that, it’s just-” He paused. “I wish you had.” His hand went to Stan’s cheek. “Then I'd know you were safe.”

Stan leaned into the touch, letting himself soak in the moment. “None of us are safe.” He said, “Who knows if Greta will make it.”

Mike’s eyes hardened for a minute, “Don’t talk like that. We have to assume she will.” Then he looked around. “We should get back to Richie, the idiot will probably set off the traps on his own. He can’t even see the wires.”

Mike took a step back but Stan caught his hand. “One second.” He said and as Mike turned to ask what Stan surged forward and kissed him, harder than he intended. He pulled back, smiling at Mike’s shock. “I just- I needed to do that, at least once.” He said, dropping Mike’s hand.

Mike let out a strangled laugh. “Once? We’re going to do that a lot more after tonight.” He leaned in and placed a small kiss on the corner of Stan’s mouth. “We have to survive now.” Stan nodded, feeling something like happiness for the first time in hours. Then Mike chuckled. “I can’t believe it took this to make you kiss me.”

Stan shrugged, “Tragedy brings out the best in me.”

Mike grabbed Stan’s hand and lead them back inside, where they found Richie dumping an assortment of equipment.

“I thought we’d need weapons.” He said gesturing down. Then he squinted at the pair. “I can’t tell, are you two holding hands?”

Stan blushed, “Yes.”

“Fucking finally.” He said, grinning at them then frowning. “But it means I lost the pool. You two wouldn’t be willing to lie and say this happened in two weeks?”

Mike laughed and Stan glared, though he was weirdly grateful for Richie’s ability to still joke, given everything.  “We’re talking about this pool later. For now, what did you grab?”

Richie pointed to a pitchfork, wire cutters, a rusty pruning shears and some old rakes. “This was the best I could find.”

Mike walked over, picking up the pitchfork and handing Stan the wire cutters. “Richie, you take the pruning shears, you can’t see shit, I don’t want anything sharp near your face.” The shears curved so they weren’t dangerous when closed, unless you counted the extreme rust on the metal.

Richie, surprisingly, listened, taking the shears from the pile.

“We should hide.” Stan said. It was a miracle no one had stumbled upon them yet. The farmhouse nearby looked abandoned, though they had decided not to investigate. They were already pushing their luck and no one wanted to risk finding additional people who wanted to murder them.

Richie and Mike nodded, all of them crouching behind a covered bench. “Remember,” Mike whispered. “Best case is that the traps work and we don’t have to do anything. But if we do let me go first. Hopefully they’ll be wounded and we can take them out easily.”

The others nodded and settled in to wait.

 

**Eddie**

Eddie felt like he had been walking for days. He wasn’t sure where he was. He thought he had angled himself away from the camp but wasn’t sure. Everything looked the same. Tree. Shrub. Branch. Each repeated thousands of times. He didn’t know how much longer he could go on but every time he felt like stopping he made himself think about Ben or Bill or Richie. He couldn’t waste what they had done.

So he kept walking, even though he didn’t see the point.

Finally, he emerged from the woods and a farmhouse and a barn came into view. He stopped, looking around. He couldn’t see any signs of people and was debating what to do when he heard someone screaming his name.

“Richie?” He asked, squinting into the barn under the dim light of the moon.

“Eddie! Run! _RUN_!”

 

**Richie**

Richie was falling asleep. There had been so much going on before but now, waiting, he could feel his exhaustion, it was creeping in on him, threatening to overtake him. He struggled to keep his eyes open and saw that Mike and Stan were having similar issues. He was about to suggest that they sleep in shifts when someone stumbled out of the forest.

“Who is that?” He asked, squinting at the blob.

“Is it-” Stan started but then another, larger figure lumbered out, rapidly gaining on the first smaller one.

“Stan! Who is that?” Richie asked again, shaking him. The bigger figure was close to the first one, who had stopped, completely unaware of the danger behind them.

“It’s Eddie.” Mike finally said and Richie leapt up without hesitation,  running full speed towards Eddie and yelling for him to run.

 

**Mike**

Mike watched Richie jump into action, momentarily too stunned to move. It was like his brain was scrambling to catch up with what he was seeing. He was finally snapped out of it when he saw Richie heading towards a trap.

“Richie!” He cried, “Be careful!”

His warning was too late and Richie tripped over the wire, face planting into the ground with a loud ‘Oof!’ Mike didn’t wait to see if he got up.

“Stay here,” He told Stan. He was on his feet, running to Eddie, who seemed to recognize his friend’s voices. He still hadn’t moved but his head was whipping back and forth, trying to see them, all the while the killer was gaining on him.

“Eddie run! Come on!” The murderer was less than five steps away and Mike couldn’t  tear his eyes away as, instead of running to them, Eddie turned and looked behind him, his face twisting in horror.

The machete was already raised and Eddie tried to back up but he tripped over something, unable to do anything but gape at the figure.

“Eddie!” Mike screamed again as the machete came down.

 

**Stan**

Stan watched his two friends running towards the third. Every part of him screamed that he should stay put, that he was safe there and shouldn’t move.  Since all of this had started all Stan had wanted was to leave, to run far away, but as he saw Richie fall and Eddie trip he knew that wasn’t an option. So he leapt into the fray, surging past Richie, who was trying to get up while holding his again bloody nose, and running to help Mike.

But it was too late. With horror he watched as the machete whooshed down, connecting solidly with Eddie’s leg right below the knee. Stan heard an awful crunching sound as it cut through the bone and then Eddie’s high pitched wail.

He didn’t stop though. He saw the murderer raise it again, ready to strike the killing blow and ran full force into them, knocking them off their feet and away from his friend.

It wasn’t a great idea, he ended up sprawled on the murderer, who recovered far faster than him and immediately started to choke Stan.

“Fuck! No!” He said, scrambling to hit them. But they had rolled over, pinning Stan under them. He had lost his wire cutters in his tackle and only had his hands as weapons.

In the background, he could hear Eddie still crying as black spots covered in his vision. Stan struggled against them but he was so much weaker, and so tired, it felt useless to try.

“Get the fuck off my boyfriend!” He heard, dimly, then felt the hands release him. Air rushed back into his lungs and his vision cleared. Mike was standing over him, stabbing the person continuously with his pitchfork. It didn’t seemed to be hurting them but it surprised them enough that they let Stan go. He started coughing, trying to breath again.

Standing again the killer advanced towards Mike, knife raised. Mike had lost the pitchfork but his hands were up in fists. “You fucker, you killed my friends.” Mike spat out as they swiped at him, the blade grazing his chest. Stan watched as blood bloomed there, flowing over his shirt.

Mike punched them once but it was to his disadvantage. He got too close and the killer had the chance to cut him again, this time slicing his face. Mike screamed in pain and Stan could see that the cut was dangerously close to his eye, maybe even slicing it. It reminded Stan that he needed to help, to do something.

“No!” He cried, rushing to his feet. Not thinking, he jumped on their back, vaguely hoping to choke them but mostly focused on saving Mike.

It worked. It got their attention off Mike as they fought to get Stan off, stabbing blindly at him. He felt small cuts on his arms but nothing major, trying to ignore as he watched his blood well up on his skin. Eventually they backed into a tree, ramming Stan roughly against it. He held on once but then they did it again, harder, and he fell, feeling something crack inside him. He spat, alarmed to see blood in it but ignoring it as the killer turned on him to go back to Mike.

Stan scrambled to his feet again, a little slower this time. He felt woozy and braced himself against the tree as he grabbed a rock and threw it at them, barely hitting their shoulder. He could see Mike trying to stand, holding his face as blood streamed down.

The killer turned back to him, almost amused. Stan drew himself to his full height. “Leave them alone.” He said with all the fierceness he could muster.

“Happily.” The killer spoke for the first time and Stan was shocked to hear a woman’s voice.

She advanced on him, knife low and ready to strike. Stan had never been good at fighting, he didn’t know how to throw a punch or how to take a hit. But he’d be damned if this bitch killed any more of his friends.

 

**Richie**

Richie’s nose was definitely broken this time. He heard the crunch as he fell, his vision blurring from the pain. “Fuck,” He touched it gingerly, and winced at the tenderness.

Then he heard Eddie’s scream and forgot about his nose. He couldn’t see what had happened, beyond the murderer standing over his fallen boyfriend. He felt Mike run past him, then Stan a second later.

He got to his feet, stumbling as he rose. He tried to wipe the blood out of his eyes but there was too much, his vision was spotty. He could barely see as he made his way to Eddie, who was still screaming in pain.

“Eddie, Eds, I’m here, I’m here.” Richie crouched near him, holding back vomit as he saw Eddie’s leg sitting a few inches away from the rest of him.

“Tell me what to do, what do I do?” He wasn’t sure if Eddie heard him, he was still staring at his leg, screaming. Richie grabbed his face, hoping to snap him out of it. “Eddie! I can help but you have to tell me what to!” Richie demanded.

Eddie whimpered but seemed to come to. “Richie, my leg.” He stammered out, tears leaving lines on his dirt streaked face.

“I know baby, I know.” He pulled Eddie close. “What do I do?” He tried to ignore how pale Eddie already was, and the blood that was still spurting from him. Were there major arteries down there? Could Eddie bleed out? Richie tried not to let himself think of it.

“My leg,” Eddie started to cry again and Richie shook him.

“Eddie! Focus! Tell me how to help you!” He said it as sternly as he could.

“You have to,” He gulped, hiccuping through his tears. “Stop the bleeding, and make a tourniquet above the knee.”

Richie nodded, pulling off his belt and shirt. He wrapped the shirt around Eddie’s stump then used the belt to tie it there, to hopefully stop the blood flow.

“You’re going to be fine baby, I promise.”Richie said, trying not to think about how much blood he was covered in and how little of it was his own.

“You’re alive.” Eddie said, looking up at him through dulled eyes.

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun.” Richie said, looking down at him. He was vaguely aware of a struggle going on around him but he couldn’t look away from Eddie, who was raising his hand to Richie’s face. It felt cold against his skin.

“I love you Richie, so much.” Eddie said, crying again.

“That sounds like a good bye Eddie, and we aren’t saying those.” Richie told him.

But Eddie didn’t respond.

 

**Mike**

Mike felt his face, trying to figure out if his eye had been cut. His hand came away bloody but he wasn’t sure if it was from his face or eye. He couldn’t see out of it but that may be the blood running down his wound. He decided to deal with it later.

He turned and saw Stan standing, ready to face the killer. His fists were up in an almost comical fashion and Mike knew he’d never get a punch in the way.

It didn’t matter. The killer advanced on him too quickly, slashing open Stan’s throat. Mike screamed as Stan crumpled to the ground. He thought he heard sirens in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you?
> 
> Also, I didn't do the cruelest thing I thought of- which was having Eddie give up and die without learning that Richie was still alive. Soooooo could be worse? (it could always be worse)


	10. Urban Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The papers had dubbed them the final four. Richie hated it, he had always been part of a group of seven. Seven was a magical number. Four was just desperate.

**Richie**

Richie was shaking Eddie, trying to wake him up. “Eddie! No!  _ Eddie _ !” He couldn’t hear his words through the sobs that racked his body. Eddie had passed out but he couldn’t be dead. The world couldn’t be cruel enough to reunite them then take Eddie back right away. Richie didn’t want to live in a universe that would do that. 

He tried to find a pulse and finally found one- so weak that he could barely feel it. But it was there, he clung to that. 

“Eddie no, no you can’t die. We were going to go to college together. We wanted to get a cat. You insisted on naming it Peanut Butter remember? You wanted one of those stupid fancy orange ones. I told you it would shed everywhere.” A cry ripped through him and he paused, trying to catch his breath. “You can get ten of the fuckign cats. I don’t care. Just be alive. Please please,” He pleaded. He shook Eddie again, willing him to wake up and yell for Richie to stop, for him to say anything. 

Eddie didn’t respond. 

 

**Mike**

Summoning the last of his strength Mike picked up a large rock and rushed the killer again, screaming as he did. His only thought was to get them away from Stan. Stan who looked so small and weak on the ground. Stan who had never thought he’d have to think about life without. His Stan.

Thankfully it worked and they turned, just in time for Mike to raise the rock and bash it into their face. He heard the mask crack and he hoped some bones along with it. They fell, collapsing to the ground but Mike didn’t stop hitting them. He couldn’t. He couldn’t let them hurt anyone else. Never again. 

“Mike,” He vaguely heard someone calling his name but he ignored it, continuing to bash in the face of the person who had murdered his friends. 

“Mike!” He heard the voice again, more insistent this time, and looked up. It was Stan, slumped against the tree, a hand on his throat. 

Mike scrambled to stand dropping his rock and ignoring the gore that covered him. “Fuck you.” He said, spitting on the corpse. “Fuck you.” 

Then he went to Stan, who was alarmingly pale. Mike didn’t think he could stand, there was a thin trickle of blood running down his shirt and all he could think about was how much Stan hated getting dirty. He reached out a hand to wipe the blood but his own hands were red with the stuff. Instead he crouched down next to Stan. 

“You’ll be okay.” He said, hoping that his voice was comforting. “The ambulance is coming, just hold on for a bit longer.” 

When Stan spoke his voice was raspy and pained. “You killed her.”

“Don’t talk. “ Mike said, bringing his own hand up the one covering Stan’s cut, trying to help stop the blood. Stan’s other hand went to his face, gingerly touching near the cut.

“Missed your eye.” Stan said, “Won’t lose that chestnut brown beauty.” He tried to smile but ended up coughing instead, blood flecking his lips. 

“Hitting on me now Uris? That’s dedication.” He tried to smile but knew it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Won’t be able to soon.” Stan said, his hand dropping and head falling back. 

“You can’t talk like that.” Mike said, his voice thick. “You’re going to be fine. Help is nearly here, we’ll get you fixed up.”

Stan shook his head. “Not sure I’ll make it.” He looked at Mike, giving him a small smile. “I love you Mike. Have, for years.”

“No!” Mike practically screamed. “No Stan you don’t get to tell me that then die. That’s not how it works!”

Stan didn’t respond. 

 

**Epilogue**

Richie stood over the graves, staring down at the recently disturbed dirt. “At least they’re together.” Mike said from next to him.

Richie let out a humorless laugh. “I know you’re an optimist Mike but fuck, really?” 

Mike shrugged, looking at the flowers covering the 4 graves. “I know, it’s bullshit. But I can’t cry anymore, you know? It’s too much. All of this, it’s too fucking much.” 

Richie nodded. The last week had been a whirlwind of going from the police to the hospital and back to the police. They had been questioned for hours while the cops tried to piece together what happened. As if they knew, as if what happened made any sense. 

The friends had tried to tell them, piecing together the stories and explaining what they had seen. They’d be questioned together, then apart. Richie’s dad had finally put his foot down after three days, demanding that the boys go home and sleep. 

Though it’s not like Richie could sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was his friends. Bev, Ben, Bill and -

“Hey freaks.” Greta said, slowly walking up to them on her crutches. She had been a surprise, telling the cops to stop treating all of them like the murderers. She was feistier than Richie had expected and it was only because of her that he hadn’t cracked completely. She had handled all the reporters that week, shielding Mike and Richie. Richie suspected it was her way of saying thanks and he wasn’t about to turn it down. 

Even now, if he turned his head, he could see reporters waiting for them outside the cemetery gates. He supposed he should be glad they weren’t in here but it was tinged by the fact that he knew a photo of them would be on page five tomorrow, complete with some sappy headline about how the teens were mourning. 

The papers had dubbed them the final four. Richie hated it, he had always been part of a group of seven. Seven was a magical number. Four was just desperate. 

He had survivors guilt, he knew that. He was sure they all did. Several times he questioned why it was him standing here when it should have been Bev who was so full of life, or Ben who was the best of them. 

His therapist told him it was normal, to process those feelings and try to accept them. He was trying but, fuck, it was hard. He thought that the funerals would be the worst part but being here, when no one else was, that was almost worse. He kept expecting to hear Bill behind him, muttering a comforting phrase. 

Or Stan-

Richie’s vision blurred as he thought about Stan. His best friend who he had thought would be around for forever. He tried not to think about what would have happened if the ambulances had come 5 minutes sooner, it only made him cry more and he felt like he didn’t have any more tears. Stan had died from internal injuries, getting slammed against the tree had ruptured something. Richie had wanted to ask if it was painful, when he died, but he couldn’t bring himself to. At least he had died with Mike. That was something he was clinging to, though he couldn’t imagine the toll it was taking on his friend. 

He glanced at Mike, whose eyes were also full. Stan and Mike were supposed to have years and they had barely even had minutes. It wasn’t fair. None of it was. 

“Those from Eddie?” Mike asked, pointing to the flowers Richie was holding. 

He nodded. “He’s pissed as fuck that they didn’t let him come. I thought he was going to crawl out of the hospital.”

Mike let out a small laugh. “That’s our Eddie.”

“Where does he get fit for the leg?” Greta asked, leaning against Richie to take weight off her leg.

“Tomorrow. I’m trying to convince him to get a glow in the dark one.” Richie said, trying to smile. “Thought it’d be kinkier.” 

“How’s he doing?” Mike asked, his voice softer. Eddie hadn’t wanted to see anyone, not even Richie. He only let Richie in because he threatened to tell the papers where Eddie was staying if he didn’t. 

“Not great.” If Richie had survivors guilty Eddie had inaction guilt. He was blaming himself for everything, including Mike’s new eye patch. It was temporary, and made him look downright dangerous but Mike hated it, saying he kept bumping into things. 

“He’ll be okay. He’s tough.” Greta said, still looking down at the graves.

Richie thought back to yesterday, when he was telling Eddie about the latest story in the paper, His mom had absolutely banned any tv or papers, worried Eddie would have a break down. They had found that Audra and her mom had been living in the farmhouse practically since her son died. They had left just long enough for things to die down then returned. It still wasn’t clear when they had decided to kill everyone but Richie didn’t care much. It seemed unimportant how many newspaper clippings she had when he was worried about his remaining friends. 

It seemed more important that they had only found two burned up bodies in the house- Bill’s and two of the women’s. They hadn't identified which woman was missing yet but Richie had seen the photos of the house. He couldn’t imagine someone crawling away from that. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Eddie that part. 

Eddie had just stared blankly as Richie spoke. After a lot of prodding from Richie he had finally spoken, turning his head to Richie, his voice cold. “I froze. I was so numb that I didn’t even run. What if I had booked it into the barn? What if I had tripped them myself? Maybe Stan would still be alive.”

Richie had grabbed his face, telling him not to think like that. That no good could come of it. Both had devolved into crying messes and Richie had crawled into Eddie’s bed, holding him as he kept crying. Nearly an hour had passed before either spoke again. 

Finally Eddie asked, “I don’t know what we do now Richie. How do we get past this?”

Richie had kissed him softly, feeling lucky and then guilty that he could. “Together Eds, we stick together. It’s all we can do.”

Eddie had nodded, letting Richie cradle him until he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats the end. Thanks for reading/comments/kudos. (and Im sorry? again? believe me it hurt to write)

**Author's Note:**

> People are dying in this. It’s happening. And I’m sorry. I haven’t decided who so plead your cases now (I know for sure 1 person who isn’t dying and that’s it). 
> 
> Idk if the other chaps will be this long. I wanted to get a bunch of the background out of the way  
> All the chap are (again) horror movie titles, specifically slasher ones (that, IMO, relate to the Chap) 
> 
> Say hi on [tumblr](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks aizeninlefox for helping me with the tags!


End file.
